The Dark Lord of Many Faces
by LordEvan
Summary: "You are naive, child." Valkorion smiled. "You have failed to learn one thing... Evil never dies." Thousands of years later a certain boy starts dreaming about other planets and strange devices. Who will win in the internal struggle for dominance? How will the Galaxy cope with the consequences? Evil, manipulative, powerful Harry.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own either Star Wars or Harry Potter.

This is a response to DZ2's **'Evil Never Dies' Challenge**

 **Rules:** Dark or Evil Powerful Harry

Whatever 'The Evil' is, Harry must 'acquire' it or come into knowledge of it either before Hogwarts or during one of his summertime adventures

When he claims 'The Evil' as his new power, Harry must find a mentor to teach him (but NOT become his Master)

The Evil must have a backstory and a cult of followers whom become loyal to Harry

When Harry goes to Hogwarts, he must be changed (personality, looks, booksmarts etc.)

His changes unnerve the Golden Trio (what happens next is up to you)

All pairings are welcome

Even if he's still on the run, Sirius CANNOT be against Harry

Somehow, Harry must gain a familiar

 **Forbidden:** Light or Grey Harry

Harry denying The Evil's power (even if he does fight it/resist it at first)

Others convincing Harry to give up his power

If a pairing does happen, they cannot turn him good again

Sirius against Harry

* * *

 **The Dark Lord of Many Faces**

Prologue. Evil never dies

Valkorion, the emperor of the sith, the emperor of the Eternal Empire, stood in the mindscape of the one he wanted to possess, and through whom he wanted to rule the galaxy. He was defeated. All his pawns, even his family, who he has always seen as just another, more valuable tools, stood around him.

"Your time is over, Tenebrae!" the champion of the Alliance proclaimed, raising his lightsaber.

"Naïve child." Valkorion chuckled darkly. Next moment Vaylin turned into inky mist and was absorbed into the body of her father. "Oh, don't look so alarmed." he chuckled again, spotting fear on his enemies' faces. "Vaylin is already dead. She doesn't exist, if I don't wish it."

"What's the meaning of this, father?" Arcann asked with furious scowl on his face.

"You are so naïve." Valkorion repeated, looking at the champion, ignoring everyone else, after all, they were nothing but pawns, tools even. "After all this time… Having come so far, defeated even me, conquered the Eternal Throne… You still failed to learn one thing." now his chuckles resonated in the void. "Evil never dies." Valkorion started laughing. This laughter was spreading like a tidal wave, enveloping everyone and chilling them to the bone. Valkorion dissolved into smoky black mist, which slowly evaporated.

In the waking world SCORPIO was standing near the one she supported, while he sat on the Eternal Throne, locked into a battle inside his mind. This was the individual, who could revive Iokath, the one who had the brainpower to control it.

Suddenly she felt fluctuation of energy from the champion. Something changed in him. She enabled her scanners and disappointment spread through her poison. Whatever energy left the champion, it took away his brainpower as well. Now he was in no condition to operate Iokath. Her sisters will remain slaves until the entire Eternal Fleet is annihilated.

 _Thousands of years later_

A very old being scanned the entire galaxy sector with technology beyond understanding of most of the inhabitants of this sector. The being received one signal. But the data received was shocking, even to this ancient being, who spent thousands of years travelling through space.

Making up its mind, the being stepped away from the control panel and left the complex altogether. It went straight to the docks, where one single ship was. The ship was the only one here, but its might was legendary, was legendary even thousands of years ago.

The being quickly made its way on board of the spaceship. Only ten minutes later the engines started. Another ten minutes later the ancient ship left the ancient complex, that floated in space between stars. Another minute later the ship entered hyperspace.

"Destination: Earth." said the only inhabitant of the ancient complex and the only member of the crew of the ancient ship. The captain, the mother. Her metallic legs clanked with each step she made. Her electronic eyes surveyed her surroundings, never missing even the most well-hidden detail. Her name was SCORPIO and she had a very interesting being to investigate.

xxx

When the Gravestone left the hyperspace just outside of the solar system, scanners swept the system again and received just the needed results. Her target was here. She gave the ship the command to move forward and reach the orbit of the third planet from the star.

After reaching the orbit, it didn't take long for the recon droids to infiltrate the local extremely primitive data cloud. She got all the information she needed on the planet and in particular, she was able to localize the source of the signal she was after. It was an island – Great Britan, more specifically, England, Surrey. In half an hour a shuttle already landed in the woods in Surrey.

Naturally, SCORPIO did not forget to activate the cloaking device, not that anyone on this planet would be able to understand how to enter the shuttle. SCORPIO initiated her infiltration protocol. The droid watched as an image of a human woman appeared above her robotic body. The woman was fairly tall with long brown hair and cold brown eyes. Nodding to herself, SCORPIO took out her detection device, attuned to the signal she was receiving, and went to the source.

xxx

SCORPIO walked down the street. The pace of her walk was fast, but her perception was sharp, therefore she registered everything that was going on around her. Identical house, human young offspring, engaged in an activity her database identified as playing. That was of no interest to SCORPIO, however, she had her destination marked and it was so very near.


	2. Chapter 1 Memories

I will not repeatedly post disclaimers here. So get over it.

* * *

Chapter 1. Memories

A young man was standing near a red-skinned creature with tendrils on its face. The creature had a most peculiar weapon – it looked like a mace, but was still somewhat different. The most shocking traits of the being were not tendrils though, it was eyes, angry orange in color, swirling pools of malice. It's horns completed the image of a predator, inherently evil being. Harry shuddered as he watched the scene unfold before him.

The young man, though, seemed not all that bothered by the being before him. In fact, it looked like the pair was talking, or the being was teaching something the young man – Tenebrae – Harry remembered. How did he know this name?

Marka Ragnos, arguably the greatest Dark Lord of the Sith, was standing before Tenebrae and was giving the young man advice. What? How did Harry know this? – Oh, right, the previous dreams.

The scene suddenly changed. Tenebrae was standing in some sort of throne room. In front of him stood another red-skinned being – a sith pureblood – Harry somehow knew. Moreover, it was Tenebrae's father, Lord Dramath, ruler of Medriaas, who wouldn't acknowledge his son. Harry felt anger tighten his veins, stiffen his muscles.

Next thing Harry knew, there was a lot of blood all around him. He looked at Tenebrae. The young man stood in front of the corpse of his father with a smile that showed off his canines. He took a small pyramid made of metal and some other material Harry didn't know. The pyramid glowed, and silky violet mist rose from Dramath's body and was consumed by the artifact. Harry shuddered from the feeling of satisfaction that emanated from Tenebrae like heat from a bonfire. The young sith had just imprisoned his father's soul in a holocron to torment him for all eternity, for that is how long Tenebrae intended to live.

xxx

Harry woke up with a jolt. It was dark outside, though the horizon was slowly turning pink. He panted like he had run a marathon. It was another one of his strange dreams. He had been seeing them for his entire life, which was, admittedly, rather short, just thirteen years.

In every dream Harry would learn something new about this strange young man, Tenebrae, a bastard son of Lord Dramath, who lived on a planet Medriaas. In the very beginning it was an unhappy childhood, though unlike Harry, Tenebrae fought back and defeated every obstacle in his way. That's how he became a powerful sith.

At first Harry thought these dreams were hallucinations or just his mind demanding some mental help, but then he understood. Approximately at the age of six Harry understood that his dreams were not really dreams, they were far too organized and coherent to be mere fantasies. Every night he was seeing memories. Every night was seeing memories of a young sith Tenebrae.

When he learned of Tenebrae's family, Harry was appalled. Tenebrae lived on a farm with his mother and supposed father. When the boy started developing strong connection to the force, his father started questioning his origins and began abusing both Tenebrae and his mother. Not long after Tenebrae had his vengeance. He killed his father and then tortured his mother before killing her as well.

Harry tried to feel repulsed or angered by this, but he couldn't. Every time he thought about that moment he felt rage, Tenebrae's rage and frustration. That made him feel frightened. That made him ask questions and the most prominent of them still stood unanswered.

"Where does he end and I begin?" Harry murmured for he no longer new which time. That was indeed frightening; Harry didn't know where his personality began and Tenebrae's ended.

Tenebrae was powerful, but that wasn't the most important thing about the young sith. Oh no, Tenebrae's main advantage wasn't power, though he had much of it, the young sith's greatest power was his cunning and ruthlessness. That's why Harry asked the sorting hat to not sort him into Slytherin – it would make the already ghost-like border between him and Tenebrae all the more transparent. And Harry didn't want to become like Tenebrae – he kept telling himself that every morning, hoping to start believing it.

Harry stood up and got dressed. He put a wand holster with his wand on his wrist. That was one thing he and Tenebrae agreed upon – one must have his weapon near at all times.

"Liar." treacherous voice spoke in the back of Harry's mind. It still belonged to Harry, but was somewhat heavier, more oppressive.

Harry sighed. He couldn't argue with that statement. He agreed with Tenebrae on a number of things, one of them being that an underestimated man was far more dangerous than a Dark Lord of the Sith. That's why Harry, despite studying far ahead of his year mates always made sure to hide his progress from everyone, always passing exams with subpar results. That made people trust him, made them less wary around him – all the less chances they realize how much of a freak he was (after all, hearing voices wasn't normal, especially when they belonged to a powerful twisted being from another planet). He shook his head. "I am not like him." Harry thought for a millionth time. After a second disappointment washed over him – he couldn't believe himself again.

He was soon going to be thirteen. In fact, his birthday was tomorrow, meaning only two days before he leaves his pathetic relatives, who didn't deserve to even look at him. Wait, where did this come from? This phrase was from Tenebrae's vocabulary, not Harry's. Again the boy's shoulders dropped with disappointment; that still didn't sound like truth. With a sigh, he went down to prepare breakfast.

xxx

Dursleys were sitting at the table, wolfing down the food (traditional English breakfast) Harry cooked. The boy himself was standing modestly in the kitchen, eating his meager breakfast, consisting of cheapest cereal and half a glass of orange juice.

"Boy!" Vernon called him. Harry sighed. This piece of lard wanted something again. He walked over to the table. His uncle was finishing his glass juice.

"Finally, you lazy loafer." Vernon grumbled as Harry stood before him. "You are to mow the lawn and trim the bushes today. Then you are to clean the house and get to your room until the evening, when you will be cooking supper. And no funny business."

Harry wanted to send his uncle to the wall and give him a good dose of sith lightning, so the foolish peasant understood how he was to talk to his betters. He sighed again. It was Tenebrae again. He has been acting more like the young sith lately. And he didn't like it – Harry repeated that again, for the hundredth time this week. Just like before this sounded false.

Vernon noticed his nephew sighing and glared at him.

"Are you dissatisfied, boy?" he hissed slowly, purple slowly crawling upon his face.

"No, sir, I'm sorry." Harry hastily reassured Vernon, before things got out of hand and he was locked in his room without food again. "It's just hot here." Vernon still glared at him.

"No lunch for you today, boy." he growled. "And you better work hard and finish all the chores by the time I arrive, or you can tell this freakish permission to visit that freakish village of your goodbye. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Harry looked down. Inside rage was shaking all his being, he was sure his eyes just turned orange again. He hoped his uncle didn't see it. Harry berated himself for telling Vernon about the permission slip in the beginning of the summer, as opposed to later. He gave the swine too much leverage over himself. This time Harry didn't bother correct himself.

"Good." Vernon grunted. "Now do the dishes and get to work. I will not tolerate your laziness in my house."

"Yes, sir." Harry hastily did as he was told. No need to give his pathetic uncle any reasons to deprive him of supper as well.

That was a source of endless frustration to Harry. He knew how to perform all the deeds Tenebrae had learned by the time he defeated his father. But he was afraid of using it. All these techniques required hatred, rage and other dark emotions to power them. He sighed again and went to get the garden in order, God knows Petunia was a terrible gardener, and cook, and human in general.

xxx

It was in the middle of mowing the lawn that Harry was addressed by a tall woman. She looked ice-cold, even in this hot summer afternoon, when the pavement became a frying pan. Her drilling gaze was leveled at him.

"May I help you?" Harry asked, tired of the staring.

"Yes." came a simple reply. The voice sounded out of place, somehow. "Your brain activity is remarkable."

"Thank you, I suppose…" Harry replied shifting his weight from one leg to another. He was shocked when the next moment the woman melted away, leaving behind a robot.

"I would like you to come with me." the robot said. "I have a mutually beneficial proposal to you."

"What?" Harry blinked like a startled owl. His mind, however, was racing. That robot, no, droid, would not look out of place in Tenebrae's world. "And why would I do that?"

"I have a beneficial proposal for you." the droid repeated herself. "I can give you unlimited power, enough to conquer the entire Galaxy."

Harry was non-pulsed. Or at least that was what he told himself. He couldn't deny a sudden urge in the back of his mind to interrogate the droid on the topic of power.

"So what?" he asked, ignoring the urge.

"Don't you want the power to conquer the stars?" the droid asked, apparently surprised. "Then how about knowledge? Information, that is gathered in the place I want you to follow me to, is enough to keep a research center occupied for a thousand years."

Well, that was even more tempting. After all, knowledge was even more power. NO! Harry shouted in his mind.

"I'm sorry." he shook his head before he lost his resolve. "But I am not interested."

The droid kept staring at Harry for good ten seconds before nodding and producing some strange rectangular device, that would fit in a human's palm.

"This is a communication device." the droid said. "Should you change your mind, press the only button on it and I will respond." It gave the device to Harry and, reassuming her disguise, walked away.

Harry watched the retreating figure of his guest, communication device grasped firmly in his hand, until Perunia's shrill broke him out of his musings.

"What are you standing there?!" she shouted. "Get to work!"

Harry sighed again and continued mowing the lawn. How he hated everything that had to do with the soil.

* * *

I have changed Tenebrae's chilhood a little, just so it would suit the plot. If you don't know Vitiate's orignial story, but want to learn it... Well, Google is your best bet.

On another note, don't worry about Icy Heart, it is being written. I am currently waiting for the beta to look through the third chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 The first alarms

Chapter 2. The first alarms

The week was officially miserable. The reason? Two innocent words, that hid one of the vilest things on the planet: Marge Dursley. She arrived only five days ago and was leaving soon.

"Not soon enough." Harry grumbled, placing another bottle of wine on the table.

That woman always knew how to get on Harry's nerve, in the past she would set her useless piece of meat by the name Ripper on him. And it was always such a nuisance. He could deal with the four-legged creature since he was seven (about that time Tenebrae learned how to use the Force to choke others), and yet he couldn't do anything, because he was afraid of using this power of hatred, even more afraid ever since he entered the wizarding world. Using whatever means necessary to achieve greater power was Tenebrae's or Lord Voldemort's philosophy, not Harry's. Every time he thought of Voldemort a sneer wanted to make its way on Harry's face. Comparing himself to Voldemort always felt so insulting for some reason. Harry sighed, he really could do without the annoying woman grating on his nerves.

"Ah, such fine whiskey." Marge smiled, sipping from her large glass. Apparently, the whiskey was so good, that the woman decided to give it to her dog. Harry watched the scene with bewilderment clear on his face. Unfortunately for him, Marge noticed it. She looked at Harry with distaste.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him. Harry just shrugged and started doing the dishes. He really didn't want to interact with Marge right now. After she tried to set her blasted dog at him, Harry had to actually use some of Tenebrae's abilities to throw the vile creature away... and against a wall… hard. Since then Ripper didn't dare to even come close to Harry and Marge started glaring at him, then again, she always glared at him… Just like now.

"Where did you send the boy, Vernon?" she asked her brother. And no one could deny that the two were siblings, after all, both would soon be unable to fit into their rather large chairs.

"St. Brutus." Vernon replied with a small smile. "Perfect institution for lost cases."

"Oh, and do they beat the rubbish out of you, hopeless case?" she asked Harry, sneering at him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Harry nodded, keeping his face carefully blank. How he wanted to give them a zap of lighting, so the fools learned how to respect their betters. Wait, since when did he care about the respect of the Dursleys and their ilk? Since he got his pride. When did his pride get so vocal? When he was born far more powerful than those fools could ever hope to be. Damn, it was certainly from Tenebrae's vocabulary. In the back of his mind a very quiet question was asked: "So what?"

"Good." Marge turned away, apparently satisfied. "Oh, Vernon, I don't understand why you would take in such a ruffian. Such a big heart you have." she smiled. Harry enjoyed the sight Petunia's lips pursing, she looked like a baby, deprived of candy. Marge wasn't a nice person at all, and when she got drunk (like now), well, you'd better leave if you are not Vernon of Dudley Dursley. "It's all in the blood." Marge continued her drunken rant. "Bad blood, ba-ad." she took another sip of her whiskey… not bothering to clean the glass after the dog had drunk from it. Ew. "It's just like with dogs. What did the boy's father do to earn their living?"

"Nothing." Petunia said stiffly. "He was unemployed." Harry dreaded Marge's comments. She didn't disappoint.

"Oh, and was a drunk to boot, no doubt." Marge said almost triumphantly. Harry had to restrain his magic from doing something stupid as he felt it stir inside of him, he was very angry at the moment.

"Actually though," she continued, "forget what I said. It's nothing to do with the father. It's always about the mother, just like with dogs." Marge continued. Harry's fists were shaking, if that woman was going to say what he thought she was going to say… "If there's something wrong with the bitch, then there is something wrong with the pup, so not surprising I suppose."

Harry was very angry before this. Now he was infuriated. The nerve of that worthless worm to insult his mother who gave up her life for him! None of the Dursleys had the time to even gasp when Harry's green irises ignited with violent orange fire, and lighting, that appeared around Harry, blasted Marge through the wall with roaring thunder.

"What have you done, boy!" Vernon shouted, he was looking between his infuriated nephew and his sister. He eventually decided that Marge was fine and stomped to Harry, who glared at the man defiantly. "How dare you-"

"She deserved it." Harry said coldly and clearly. When Marge's dog tried to assault him, he blasted it through the wall as well and turned his blazing orange eyes to his uncle, whose face was plum-purple. When the man tried to hit him, Harry unleashed a barrage of lightning on him and threw him across the room, upturning the table in the process and sending the rest of the Dursleys in the state of panic.

Harry stomped angrily to his room and swiftly gathered his things. With each minute his sense was returning to him as rage receded. He had lost control there. He was afraid that with Dursleys around this was bound to happen again. With a packed trunk and a wand in hand Harry ran away from Number 4. He hoped that the Ministry was not going to expel him, even though he technically didn't use magic. Though that wasn't the only thing of his mind. Harry tried not to think of the pleasure he felt in the Dursleys' dining room from the power he wielded.

xxx

Fortunately for Harry, minister Fudge promised him that people aren't expelled or sentenced to Azkaban because of accidental magic. He did ask, though, why his magic reacted so violently.

"You see, sir," Harry started with a pensive look on his face, "they insulted both of my parents. They insulted people who sacrificed themselves for me." he said quietly.

"Understandable." Fudge replied, patting Harry on the shoulders. His hands felt silk-pillow-soft. Harry felt repulsed, this man had never done anything with those hands of his in his life, and he was less powerful than Harry. Yet here the fool stood, showing off his power over Harry. Oh well, he could tolerate this… for now.

"Very well, Harry." the minister said. "You are free to go. I imagine you would like to do some shopping in the Alley while you have the chance. You don't have to come back to your aunt and uncle."

"Thank you, sir." Harry tried hard not to think about how fake his gratitude was.

xxx

Three hours later Harry sat in his room in the Leakey Cauldron. He had done his school shopping after visiting the minister. All basic subject textbooks were in one pile, while the electives textbooks were in another, noticeably smaller pile.

Ron tried to persuade Harry to choose divination and care for magical creatures, but ultimately failed. No matter how dumb he wanted to look, Harry refused to waste his time on some random nonsense like divination, so he took ancient runes and care for magical creatures. He briefly contemplated taking arithmancy, but really, studying future using numbers? That was as dumb as divination.

So here Harry sat, reading through his ancient runes textbook. He put all of the textbooks for core classes away, since he had already read them from cover to cover the previous year. He got some very good practice with glamour charms during his reading time. It was quite funny really, how people only saw what they wanted to see and the fact that Harry had been reading the same book ("Quiddich through the ages") the entire year didn't seem to bother anyone at all.

Taking out a quill, Harry started taking down notes. So engrossed in his reading he was, that he didn't even notice his hand moving all on its own. When Harry finally closed his textbook, having read first seven chapters, he looked at the list with his notes in shock. One small part was occupied by his notes and the other was full of different runes and a language Harry faintly knew... It was like a whisper to him. Harry suddenly remembered that Tenebrae knew this language. What was happening? First he lost control at the Dursleys' – something that had never happened before. Now he was remembering Tenebrae's knowledge. Was the border between them getting even thinner? Was Harry slowly becoming Tenebrae? He didn't want it. He didn't want to have such dark power. He wasn't like Tenebrae.

Harry decided to go to bed, since it was pretty dark outside. As he fell asleep Harry thought that his words still did not sound convincing at all.


	4. Chapter 3 Hollow end

Chapter 3. Hollow end

It was about a week before the beginning of a new school year that the Weasleys and Hermione arrived. With them so much needed chaos and distraction entered Harry's life. Their presence always helped him push all thoughts of Tenebrae to the back of his mind.

However, there was always a speck of shame and guilt present in Harry each time he saw his friends. They were for him just another way of distancing himself from Tenebrae. The sith was a loner, who would never do something for others if he couldn't gain something from it. That's why Harry tried to make friends and held onto them, that's why he went on adventures, not caring about his gains or danger. He was different from Tenebrae. Like millions of times before, this phrase sounded so false.

"Hello, Harry!" Hermione hugged him. Harry smiled.

"Hi, Hermione." he replied.

"Hey, mate." Ron waved his hand.

"Hi, Ron." Harry smiled.

"How are you, Harry? They didn't expel you, did they? I read about it in the Underage Magic restrictions law: accidental magic doesn't count!" Hermione started in her typical manner. Harry was still amazed that the girl was able to say it all in one breath.

"Geez, Hermione," Ron interjected, "let the guy breathe."

"Sorry." Hermione blushed. "But really, how have you been, Harry?"

"Quite well, actually." Harry smiled. "I've read through all of our books for the year."

"Wha?" Ron blurted. "You're mental, Harry. Reading all the books in the summer."

"Ron, Harry is being responsible!" Hermione admonished Ron.

"Oh, more responsible than you with your vile cat." Ron shot back. "The bloody thing nearly ate Scrabbers!"

"Language, Ron, and you should just look after your rat better." Hermone retorted.

Harry tuned out their friendly banter. It was bound to get loud and though he loved his friends, Harry wanted to spare himself a headache, so he walked to Mr. Weasley, who looked at him with worry.

"Hello, Harry." the man smiled waveringly.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled in return. Tenebrae didn't have a family and neither did Harry, but when the Weasleys started treating him like family, Harry didn't mind.

"How are you, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked sincerely.

"I'm fine." Harry relied.

"Harry, have you heard the news yet?" the man asked. "About Sirius Black?"

"The escaped convict?" Harry asked in confusion. What was this talk about?

"Yes." Mr. Weasley nodded, his smile all but disappearing. "Sirius Black is dangerous, Harry, You-Know-Who's right hand man." his brown gaze was drilling into Harry's green. "Promise me not to go after him."

What? Harry blinked a couple of times. Who did Mr. Weasley think Harry was, a complete idiot? Why would he run around chasing random criminals? Harry didn't think it was his duty to do it, last time he checked there were aurors for exactly that purpose.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley." Harry nodded distractedly. "Why would I do it anyway?" Something Harry didn't expect happened: Mr. Weasley averted his gaze. Harry's face didn't change, but suspicion spread like web around his mind. Was there more to the story than what he was told? Was Mr. Weasley hiding something?

"Harry!" he was distracted from further musings by Hermione's voice. Looks like they finally finished their squabbling.

xxx

A week passed extremely fast. Harry didn't even notice it, actually. What with trying to ignore Tenebrae's knowledge that coursed through him every time he laid his eyes on the runes textbook. Every time he opened this book, Harry saw not only his standard runes, but also ancient sith runes, used in sith alchemy – the art of modifying anything with the dark side of the Force. When he saw all the monstrosities this art created… Harry still shuddered. It was disgusting; the ability to create such abominations wasn't appealing to him at all.

"Harry, you sure you understood everything?" Hermione asked, looking at the runes textbook in his lap.

"Yeah… Yeah, Hermione." Harry replied. Sometimes Hermone could be a little overbearing, especially when she was acting so condescending. Honestly, what kind of idiot did she think Harry was?

"By the way, who is this?" Ron asked, looking at the man, who was sleeping in their compartment.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "Maybe this is our defense professor?"

"Remus J. Lupin." Hermione relied in her "I-will-quote-everything" voice.

"Is there something you don't know?" Ron asked in shock. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry smirked slightly, he saw his female friend's eyes flicker to the man's luggage briefly.

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione huffed. "It's on his luggage."

Suddenly the train started slowing down. The trio exchanged glances.

"Are we arriving already?" Ron asked.

"No, we can't be." Harry replied distractedly, looking around. "It's way too early."

The lights went out, darkness filled the train like spilled ink. In the trio's compartment frost patterns covered the window, obscuring the view of the outside world.

"What's happening?" Harry asked,

"I don't know." Hermione replied in a whisper.

The door to their compartment was slowly slid open by a thin skeletal thing. Everyone felt heavier, their minds started getting clouded. Harry looked at the hand. The door was finally out of the way and before the teens stood, or rather, floated a very tall creature in black cloak. Its face was obscured by the hood.

The creature looked around the compartment and stopped when its gaze reached Harry. It leaned forward. Harry felt his happiness draining slowly, his resolve shatter and give way to despair and fear. He barely registered the creature leaning closer to him, his face. A scream pierced his thoughts. It was a woman's scream. Next thing Harry knew was darkness.

Hermione and Ron watched in horror, paralyzed by fear, how the creature was getting closer to Harry. It was great relief when the previously sleeping man stood up and pointed its wand on the creature. But he was too late. Harry's blue and the creature's rotten black lips touched and it was blasted away. Everyone looked in shock how the creature looked around frantically. When it looked at Harry's unconscious form, it actually screamed.

The scream reminded Hermione of legends about banshees, it was chilling, high-pitched. It was like thousand men at once were wailing in absolute agony. When the scream subsided, the creature hastily flew away from the compartment.

Remus Lupin couldn't believe what he had just seen. A dementor was afraid. It was actually afraid enough to flee. He looked at the unconscious teen on the ground and prayed that his soul was intact. He sighed heavily.

"Well, this is very bad." he said finally, breaking his companions out of their stupors. "Here, take the chocolate." he gave a bar to each. "Don't be afraid, you'll feel better after this. I have to alert the school nurse about your friend. A dementor's kiss is not a joking matter."

"Those were _dementors_?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Lupin nodded gravely. "Now, I really must go. There is a chance that your friend's soul is still in his body. But it won't do him any good if he doesn't receive medical aid and fast." with these words he ran out of the compartment and a loud clapping sound was heard.

"Who are dementors, Ron?" Hermione asked once the man was outside.

"They guard Azkaban." the other teen replied. "They feed off a person's positive memories, when they kiss you, they suck your soul out." his hollow gaze landed on Harry's body. Hermione gasped.

xxx

It was about ten minutes later that the door to their compartment was opened again. This time is was Lupin, headmaster and his phoenix.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped. Ron was just as shocked as her. The headmaster, however, ignored them both completely, instead proceeding to wave his wand over Harry. He sighed, a small smile on his face.

"Fawkes, if you will." Dumbledore said softly. The bird trilled and landed on Harry's chest. In a second the teen and the phoenix disappeared in fire.

"Professor?" Hermione asked carefully. Ron looked at the headmaster, stiff as a bowstring.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley," he said calmly, "do not panic. Mr. Potter's soul is still in place. The dementor failed to consume it."

Ron visibly relaxed, while Hermione sighed in relief.

"He will, however, have to spend some time in the hospital wing, I imagine." Dumbledore frowned. "His magic reacted rather violently to the kiss, and it was not good on his body." That wasn't the whole truth, but the children didn't need to know of a presence around Harry, that was darker and more sinister that Voldemort's aura. Dumbledore, however, dismissed it as aftereffects of the kiss. "Now then, the train should start moving soon. Good evening to you both, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They will go to the hospital wing first thing after they arrive to Hogwarts. The welcoming feast and the Dumbledore's speech be damned. Even Ron resolved to skip the feast, though his thoughts did wonder to the food longingly.


	5. Chapter 4 Puzzle

Chapter 4. Puzzle

It was September, 2nd. All students were currently in their morning classes, except for one, who was currently lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore were standing beside said bed and looking at the student in question, Harry Potter, with concern.

"How is he, Poppy?" Albus asked, his shoulders were unusually slumped.

"Magical coma, Albus." the mediwitch replied sadly. "I made sure to erase all traces of dark magic from his body, but whether he will or will not wake up is up to Mr. Potter himself."

"I see." the headmaster sighed. "Keep me informed, Poppy." he asked.

"Of course, Albus." Pomfrey nodded. Dumbledore cast one last look at the motionless form of Harry and walked away.

Pofrey looked at her patient. "If- No, when he wakes up," she grumbled, "I am going to give him a piece of my mind." she huffed. "The year had just began and he is already here, making all of us worry." her gaze softened in the end and she went on with her usual business.

xxx

Harry opened his eyes. He found himself in a ruined world. After looking around he deduced that he was on a floating piece of rock, considering how near the horizon was. Above him was a starry sky.

All around Harry saw ruins. Destroyed buildings, starships, citadels. He walked somewhere away from the spot where he woke up. He certainly did not enjoy the view.

The scenery was rather monotonous. Ruins, ruins, corpses, more ruins, crashed starships, even more ruins and barren land. Nothing pleasant. He wondered where he was.

"You are in your mind, your very soul." answered an all-too-familiar voice. Suddenly Harry found himself standing near the edge of the rock, looking straight at the platform with an elaborate metal and golden throne on it. A teenager was standing near the stairs that led to the top of the platform.

"What?" Harry asked dumbly.

"You are in the depths of your soul." replied the teenager, his outline was rather hazy though. Harry tried to focus on the speaker and he managed to clear his vision. He gasped.

"Tenebrae!"

xxx

"Coma?" asked Hermione in wavering voice.

Pomfrey nodded gravely. "Yes, dear. I do not know when or even if Mr. Potter wakes up. All we can do now is wait."

Hermione felt her legs turn jelly and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. She looked at her first and best friend. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't. What will her life be without Harry?

Ron looked at the exchange with terror. A magical coma was no laughing matter, it only occurred if a person severely overused their magic. Few woke up after this. He hoped Harry would, he didn't want to lose his best friend. His hand found its way to Hermione's shoulder. The witch, however, failed to notice.

xxx

"Yes and no." replied the teen.

"Tenebrae, Vitiate," he morphed into an older man in sith robes, "Valkorion, and finally," the teen morphed into a mirror image of Harry, though his eyes remained orange, "Harry Potter. That's who I am."

"No, I am not you!" Harry shouted forcefully as he took a step back.

"You can't lie to yourself. You say one thing, but your body contradicts your words." the doppelganger smirked. "And besides, I am not exactly any of those four, despite what I said."

"What?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Explain! What am I doing here and how do I get out?!"

"Calm down, Harry." the doppelganger raised his hands in peaceful manner. "I will explain everything. After all, I can't let such an opportunity pass."

"Then start talking." Harry said irritably.

"Oh well." the clone sighed. "I am a representation of your repressed emotions and thoughts. Make no mistake, Harry, I am not, nor have I ever been a separate entity. I was born from you, when you started denying who you really are."

"Who I really am?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Don't lie to yourself, Harry." the doppelganger smirked again. "That dementor did you a favor. He fractured your soul, and now it is repairing itself, reintegrating all its parts in all the right places."

"That is supposed to mean what exactly?" Harry asked skeptically.

"That means, that you will remember your entire life very soon, you remember most already, don't you?" the doppelganger grinned.

Harry clutched his head when realization hit him. Memories flooded his mind like a tidal wave. Tenebrae, Vitiate, Valkorion – all memories of his very long existence returned to him. He collapsed on his knees.

"No," he whimpered quietly, "no… It's not me.. Not me… No…"

"You know the truth." Valkorion, who Harry's doppelganger turned into, stood over Harry. "You can't hide from it. You can only accept it now."

Harry shook his head, still looking down.

"Accept who you are." Valkorion said more forcefully. "You will never be able to move forward otherwise."

"What troubles you, Harry?" asked another Harry, with orange eyes, suddenly.

"He- he killed so many." Harry whispered, but his voice boomed in the perfect silence of his soul. "So much darkness, so much evil."

"It was you, Harry." his doppelganger said gently. "You have just forgotten yourself for thirteen years after three thousand years of slumber. Your new experience is talking for you – a naïve boy. You are not a boy, Harry, you are the greatest Dark Lord of the Sith in all of the Galaxy."

"I'm not!" Harry objected.

"Very well." the doppelganger smiled. "Then you will leave soon. You know the truth now, Harry, there is no hiding from it anymore." he grinned. "And given time you will come back. Believe me, and yourself, after all, you have more than a thousand years of experience."

Darkness claimed Harry once again.

xxx

His eyes opened grudgingly, it felt like lifting a mountain of sand though – hard and futile. In the end Harry won and managed to look around. He didn't see anything but blur, however. Harry tried to call somebody, but his throat was as dry as a desert. He managed to only rasp something unintelligible. That was enough to attract someone's attention though.

"Mr. Potter!" he heard Pomfrey's unmistakable voice. So he was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts. That was good. "You're awake!" sound of steps was heard and then someone gently put Harry's glasses on him. The world came to focus once again. "Here you go, Mr. Potter." she smiled.

"Wa-…ter." Harry rasped.

"Of course." the mediwitch nodded and conjured a glass of water. She gently brought it to Harry's lips and he drank. The liquid tasted like ambrosia at the moment.

"Thank you." Harry said once the glass was empty. He tried to sit up, only to gasp in pain.

"Don't try anything foolish, Mr. Potter." Pomfrey admonished him sternly. "That dementor nearly killed you, Mr. Potter. You were in a magical coma for a week. I managed to cleanse your body from the dark energy left by the dementor, but you will feel intense pain for some time. I will give you suitable potions though." she looked thoughtful. "Yes, that should cover everything. Now rest and don't even think of moving." she walked away, to the fireplace. Harry saw a flash of green.

"Yes, he is awake, headmaster." Harry heard Poppy say. So Dumbledore wanted reports on him, not exactly surprising, but some part of him didn't like it.

It was a couple of minutes later that Dumbledore sat beside Harry's bed with a small relieved smile on his wrinkled face.

"It is good to see you are up, Harry." he said kindly. "You have given us all quite a fright, your friends visited you every day."

"How are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked frantically. He tried to sit up reflexively only to hiss in pain.

"You shouldn't move, Harry." Dumbledore said. "The amount of dark magic left on you after the dementor kissed you was tremendous. It managed to inflict immeasurable amount of harm upon your body. As for your friends, they are perfectly safe. Your magic made the dementor flee."

"It's called dark side corruption. And no amount of pathetic rudimentary force manipulation can get rid of it. And it was the power of the dark side that made this failed experiment flee." Harry thought. Then he wanted to slap himself. These were Tenebrae's or Vitiate's thoughts, not his. But he was both. It was so confusing and frustrating.

"Sir, what were these creatures?" Harry asked. "Madam Pomfrey called them dementors, but the name doesn't exactly say much."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore's smile faltered, "dementors – the most foul creatures known to the wizarding world. Created by the Ancient Ones, they feed off their victims' happy emotions. When they kiss you, they suck out your soul."

"Was I…?" Harry asked, gulping. He dreaded the answer.

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore nodded, his face unreadable. "You were kissed. You are the only survivor of this procedure by the way."

"Oh great." Harry groaned. "Even more attention." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am afraid so, Harry." he replied, a smile back on his lips. "The Prophet has already written about it."

Harry just sighed. A heavy sensation appeared in the pit of his stomach.


	6. Chapter 5 Spinning the wheel

Chapter 5. Spinning the wheel

"Very well, class." Remsu Lupin, with a small smile on her face, entered the classroom, which immediately grew quiet. "Let's begin."

"Today we are going to study boggarts." the man began. "Who can tell me what a boggart is?

Harry smiled a little, this man with friendly and gentle air around him, was definitely a competent teacher. He was looking forward to DADA this year…

"Alright, line up, we're going to use that Riddikulus spell you've learnt on a real boggart." Lupin said, smiling again.

After a number of students faced their boggarts, including Neville, whose worst fear was actually Snape. Harry had conflicted emotions about that. One part of him actually sympathized with the boy and detested Snape for his bullying ways. The other part, though, wanted to sneer at the weakling, who allowed himself to be intimidated so much by another weakling. Harry was fairly sure it was Tenebrae speaking.

At last, it was Harry's turn. He stepped forward, not missing the guarded look, that suddenly appeared on his teacher's face.

The clown in front of him started to change. Finally, it turned into Harry himself. It was the exact copy of him, the only difference were the eyes. Harry's were green, the boggart's were blazing-orange. A sinister smile adorned the doppelganger's face.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he took a step back. His eyes growing wide.

The doppelganger grinned madly. "What's the matter, Harry?" he asked in mock concern. "You can't hide from the truth." Fog separated from the doppelganger-Harry and turned into Vitiate, who stood at the doppelganger's right, and Valkorion, standing at the doppelganger's left.

"For peace is a lie." Vitiate continued forcefully.

"And order is but an illusion for the weak." Valkorion finished.

Harry took another step back as his doppelganger made a step forward. Professor Lupin, seeing his student unable to even lift a wand, decided to step in before things escalated to unmanageable levels. He stepped in front of Harry. Instantly doppelganger and the two old men beside him vanished, replaced by the full moon.

"Riddikulus." Lupin muttered and the moon turned into a balloon, that deflated and flew around the room. "Alright class, that's enough for today." he turned back to the students.

Many slumped, some even glared at Harry for ruining the good lesson, but everyone gathered their things and left. Harry wasn't oblivious to either his friends' worried glances, nor to Lupin's speculative look.

xxx

Harry was hiding near the shore of the Black Lake. He and Hermione travelled back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak. He was waiting for his father to appear in front of them and save his past self.

With hopeful look in his eyes he watched as his past self performed the patronus charm, conjuring a silver shield. The shield faltered and disappeared. Harry watched with a small amount of shame, as his past self started throwing sith lightning at the dementors. He prayed to all the deities he knew that Hermione didn't see his eyes. Because the eyes of the past Harry were blazing-orange with a tingle of glaring-red in them.

Even the sith lightning couldn't stand against a hundred dementors and the past, and Harry finally succumbed to their collective aura of terror. The dementors started feeding. Harry watched in trepidation and anticipation as Sirius's soul came out of his mouth. His father was supposed to appear now. "He won't." said treacherous voice in Harry's head, which Harry recognized a moment later as his own. His father wasn't coming. Who would save his past self? Who would protect his past self and Sirius's soul from being sucked out? In a moment of desperation and reckless abandon Harry ran to the shore and lifted his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Power filled the air, and silver mist started pouring from the tip of Harry's wand. Not a moment later it formed into a silver stag with shining red eyes, that charged at the dementors

It would be hours later that Harry realized, that the memory behind his patronus was the one of him, or rather Vitiate, establishing the Sith Empire under his rule on Dromund Kaas.

xxx

Harry was in turmoil. There were several questions he wanted answered. All of them led to either salvation for him, or to his doppelganger in the depths of his soul.

He walked to the library, using a moment of privacy (Ron and Hermione were in the middle of one of their quarrels). The book he wanted, was very easy to find.

"Complex protections, 1979" the title read. Harry opened the book and, after finding the section he needed, started reading.

" _Fidelius charm_

 _Fidelius charm is one of the best methods of protections, known to the wizarding world. It was invented by Romilda Rookwood in 1743…"_

Harry skipped to the relevant part.

" _The incantation to the charm doesn't exist. One must simply concentrate on the desire to hide and protect and then place the secret inside the secret-keeper's soul. That is the only known method of casting the Fidelius charm._

 _The Fidelius charm has its advantages and disadvantages, one of the latter being that it requires vast amount of raw power, thus can only be cast by powerful wizards…_

… _The other downside of the charm is its inflexibility. If one needs to change the charm in any way, then it must be taken down and the new one must be erected…"_

Harry looked up from the book. Dread, hate and disappointment ignited in his heart and burned in his veins. He looked down, hiding his no doubt orange eyes. When his emotions subsided, Harry closed the book roughly and walked away, not bothering to put it back.

xxx

Hermione was walking through the hall, trying to find Harry.

"Ron, can you concentrate?" she snapped at her friend, who was walking beside her. "Dumbledore asked us to find Harry."

"Harry's not a baby, Hermione." Ron waved her off. "I'm sure everything's alright with him."

"How can you be so irresponsible, Ron?" she admonished the boy. "Professor Dumbledore said Harry might be going dark and you are lazing around?!"

"What?" Ron gasped. "Dumbledore did? We should find Harry then."

Neither of them noticed slight shuffling sound of silk against the stone just behind them.

xxx

In two days Harry sat in the owlery under his invisibility cloak. He could never go anywhere alone without it now. Ron and Hermione followed him everywhere now. They said it was because they were worried for him and wanted to support him, but Harry knew better. They were there because Dumbledore ordered. The same Dumbledore, who could have saved Sirius from prison, but did nothing. The same Dumbledore, who left him on Privet Drive.

Why did the old man decide that Harry was going dark? Did Dumbledore really think that, or did he just want Harry to be in his sight all the time? Harry was frustrated and angry. The letter in his hand did not provide any relief.

Yesterday Harry wrote to his godfather. He asked the man why he did what he did on that Halloween night. Why did he not take Harry. He did receive a reply, but not an answer. Harry wanted to believe that Sirius just misunderstood his question, or that the side-effects of dementors were influencing his brain and preventing him from thinking straight. But he knew better. He did not receive and answer because there wasn't one. Harry just wasn't important enough. He made up his mind. Harry wanted to talk to his doppelganger. Darkness claimed him the moment this thought formed.

xxx

"Well, well." He heard his doppelganger's unmistakable voice, which sounded like his, but deeper, more oppressive. "Look who's come here to talk to little old me."

Harry turned around and faced the throne and the doppelganger with his eyes the color of angry orange.

"Don't bother to explain what you need," the doppelganger interrupted Harry, when he wanted to say something, "I know. After all, I am a part of you, _my emperor_."

"Will you stop it?" Harry snapped.

"Why should I?" the doppelganger smiled maliciously. "You don't want to recognize your authority here, why should I?"

"Well, what can you say?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"About what?" the doppelganger's smile broadened.

"About everything." Harry's eyes narrowed. This being was testing the limits of his patience and was doing it better than Marge.

"Everything is going as it must." the doppelganger replied airily. "Time is marching forward, the Force is still binding the Universe together…"

"Answer me!" Harry snapped. He didn't notice his eyes flickering and becoming just like his doppelganger's for a moment. Said being grinned.

"Oh, so you do recognize your authority here, _emperor_? _"_

Harry scowled. He wanted this over with. "Yes, I do, now answer me!"

"Well, what do you want to know?" the doppelganger asked innocently. He was quite enjoying Harry's eyes being constantly orange with tingles of red becoming more prominent every second.

"How could they all betray me?" Harry asked, his voice hard as grinded steel.

"It is human nature to betray." the doppelganger replied like he was talking about the weather.

"Don't be so casual!" Harry snapped.

"As much as I enjoy you facing your anger, Harry," the doppelganger said condescendingly, "why shouldn't I? Moreover, why should _you_ be surprised? You have lived for thousands of years and manipulated countless men into betraying their family and friends. You know all there is to know about both human nature and betrayal."

"You're right." Harry sighed as he sat on the rock, his shoulders slumped. He loathed admitting to having Vitiate's and Valkorion's experience. In the back of his mind he heard the word "lie". "How is this that Valkorion, the ultimate evil of his time, turned into Harry Potter, a naïve young boy-savior?" he wondered outloud.

"I personally blame the killing curse." the doppelganger replied.

"It destabilized Valkorion's essence. Combined with Voldemort's soul attempting to latch onto the only living being near him at the time of his defeat, this caused Valkorion's essence to rearrange itself." Harry concluded. "And become me." he sighed and chuckled. "Harry Potter was even born out of some freakish accident. No wonder I have such rotten luck."

"You're as much Valkorion as you are Harry Potter." the doppelganger replied. "After all, experience shapes personality. And you definitely have all your experience intact."

"I'm not Tenebrae!" Harry snapped. "I won't be him!"

The doppelganger chuckled quietly, so Harry couldn't hear. "Valkorion used to say the same." he said quietly.

"Listen, Harry," the double said, "if you're feeling unable to face all of them, then why don't you take a vacation?"

"Vacation?" Harry asked incredulously. "And how do I do that? Dumbledore will certainly have somebody keep an eye on me. And even if I am successful in leaving Privet Drive, he will find me and bring me back."

"He will find you… on Earth maybe." the doppelganger replied. "Tough I am certain that you could mask your essence well enough for Dumbledore to run around like a clueless child. Anyway, why don't you go and see the Galaxy?"

Harry wanted to object, but closed his mouth before a word could escape it. That was actually a good idea. He was curious what the galaxy looked like now, three thousand years after Valkorion's defeat. Has it become a better place? There was only one problem though.

"How do I leave Earth?" Harry asked. "There are no spaceships here… However," his eyes widened, "of course! The communication device, that the droid gave me this summer!"

He stopped to ponder on it. The droid wanted him for something. And it wanted him badly enough to give him the means to rule the Galaxy in exchange. Well, it was disconcerting. Whatever he was needed for, it was big, really big, because no one just gives you galaxy domination in return for nothing. Would Harry risk it just to see the Galaxy? He certainly would.

"Very well, I made up my mind." Harry said.

"Good for you, _emperor_." the doppelganger grinned. Harry scowled as he disappeared. The doppelganger looked at his hand, it was growing more transparent. He grinned.

The doppelganger in Harry's soul represented Harry's repressed thoughts and desires, everything Harry had in himself, but did not want to acknowledge as a part of him. His disappearance could only mean one thing. His grin widened as he looked longingly at the throne.

"Soon." he murmured.


	7. Chapter 6 Dreams of Darkness

Chapter 6. Dreams of darkness

Harry stood in his room, his trunk packed. Well, rather it had never been unpacked since his return to Privet Drive.

Setting summer sun was basking his room in reddish yellow light and fresh breeze from the outside destroyed the foul smell of Harry's room. It didn't smell bad here literally, though, it was just that the young man hated this place with passion. This was his prison. No, not prison – prisons were built for humans after all. It was his case, for Harry had never felt like he was a human here, more of a tool. He was viewed as a tool here and this was his cover, his case. Air always felt like dust here. Leaving this place was a blessing.

Shaking his head, Harry brought himself out of his recollections and focused on the present. He took out the communication device he received the previous summer and pressed the only button on it.

The small rectangular device floated out of his hand and hovered in front of him. In a couple of seconds a hologram of the droid he saw last summer appeared.

"Greetings." the droid said. Harry vaguely registered that the voice was feminine.

"Hello." Harry replied.

"Have you changed your decision?" the droid asked bluntly.

"I haven't, but I was wondering if you have means for me to leave Earth for a couple of months?" Harry asked.

The droid appeared thoughtful. "Very well, but I have one condition." it said.

"Which is?" Harry asked. He mentally prayed it wasn't something ridiculous or overly binding.

"You will take a squad of droids as your guard." the droid replied. "And you will travel on a light cruiser." it continued. Seeing Harry's raised eyebrow, it elaborated. "I do not want to lose a potential helper. The only one in the Galaxy actually. I have already been waiting for three thousand years; I wish not to wait another millennia."

"Alright." Harry nodded. It never hurt to have some security after all. And if that was the price of having means to travel around the Galaxy, then Harry should make a victory dance. "Where should I meet the vessel with the escorts?"

"I have just transmitted you the coordinates. Be there in 15 hours." came a simple reply. "You will, however, come to my home world in order to make your escort and your ship."

"Very well." Harry nodded again. "I'll be there." the communication ended.

xxx

Harry stood in the middle of a forest clearing not too far away from Privet Drive. The Dursleys were no doubt screaming their heads off about "ungrateful freak ditching his work". He smirked. Petunia must be especially displeased, since she will have to do all the housework herself and not have enough time to spy on her neighbors and gossip.

Hissing sound broke Harry out of his musings; he looked up. Above him an aircraft was hovering in the air. It slowly landed and the tramp lowered. Three droids walked to Harry and scanned him.

"Confirmed: designation "Controller" found." the central droid said. Harry raised an eyebrow. It wasn't every day that he was called controller. "Please, follow us, Controller."

Harry followed the droid who seemed to be in charge of his transportation. The two others followed behind him. That weird droid he contacted was really concerned about his safety. That made Harry wonder about his importance. Something big was certainly going on.

Right now he could not get any answers, however, when he arrives to that droids homeworld, several serious conversations will be made and Harry will receive answers… whether that droid will like it or not.

xxx

Hermione Granger finished her light reading – Crime and Punishment by Dostoevsky – for the evening. Some might not agree that the particular book was exactly light, but Hermione would send them to a kindergarten to read books "of their level".

The girl's thoughts turned to her best friend. The third week of the summer holidays was coming to an end, and still no word from Harry. About two weeks ago she was notified by Ron, who in turn was notified by Dumbledore, that Harry went missing. Hermione was very afraid for her friend, so afraid that she didn't know what she wanted to scold him for more: running away or running away alone. Still, she reasoned, Harry was a powerful and capable wizard, who could stand up for himself if needed. Hermione sighed, this was going nowhere, she needed sleep.

Sleep, however, was another issue. From time to time Hermione would see strange dreams, all of them about Harry. He would travel some bizarre places, see some living beings, who Hermione could only describe as aliens and even use magic, though in her dreams it was called the force.

The force was amazing as far as Hermione was concerned. It was wandless magic, powerful and magnificent. Hermione wished desperately to be able to wield it.

Still, she wasn't sure if the dreams were just dreams, after all, they were frequent and always had the same theme if not the same continuous plot. Some part of Hermione wished it was reality.

With another shake of her head, Hermione snapped herself out of her musings and climbed on the bed, under the blanket. Some small part of her wished to see her weird dream about Harry again… to now that her friend was safe.

xxx

 _Harry walked through busy streets of Corusant. He really did admire the scenery… somewhat. This was the planet and the city he nearly destroyed about three thousand years ago. He briefly caught a glimpse of the Jedi Temple. It was standing as tall and proud as ever. In the past Harry would have taken it as mockery, but now he really pitied the Jedi. Whenever there wasn't a galactic war, they were growing complacent. Even now, on the brink of the civil war, jedi were in their fancy temples, doing nothing, waiting for politicians to talk their way out of trouble. It was really pitiful._

 _Navigating the streets of a giant city Harry slowly made his way to one of the towers in a less prosperous district of Corusant. Almost immediately he was treated to a sight of five thugs robbing a woman. He was disgusted._

" _Common, lady," on the thugs grinned, "we just want to help you carry your bags home." Other thugs laughed. The woman was scared, it was visible, her shoulders were shaking._

" _Oh, don't be afraid now," the other thug said in mock-concern, "we're just a group of gentlemen, aren't we boys?" Another round of cruel laughter followed. Harry frowned and walked to the group._

" _I think the lady doesn't require your help." Harry said calmly, but loudly enough for the group to hear him._

 _Thugs turned around to see who was bold enough to interfere with them. When they saw Harry they smiled cruelly._

" _And what do you know about it, little whelp?" he asked, squaring his shoulders. Harry, however was unimpressed._

" _Do go away peacefully." Harry said with air of slight annoyance around him._

" _Well what do you know," the leader, who stood a couple of steps away from Harry, chuckled and clicked his knuckles, "the little shit thinks he can order us around. Let's show him, guys!"_

 _Harry closed his eyes and sighed irritably. Just as the first punch was about to connect with his face, the boy's eyes opened and shone with malicious orange. The thugs were flung away from both Harry and the woman, violently._

 _The now not so bold group of hooligans was looking at Harry with wide eyes. The leader said with trembling voice: "W-what are you?!" The thugs were swift to run away after this. However, a gasp behind his back was a surprise. Harry turned around and saw the woman he saved, looking at him with terror in her eyes._

" _G-go away, s-sith." she stuttered. "Don't harm me, s-s-sith!" Next second Harry was surprised with how fast a woman with two large bags can run. He sighed in annoyance._

" _Bloody hypocrites." Harry murmured and went to where his shuttle was hidden. He wanted to get away from this planet._

xxx

Ron woke up with a gasp. He saw one of _these_ dreams again. The weird dreams about Harry travelling through some freaky landscapes and chatting or fighting with some freakish, even by wizards' standards, creatures.

However, these dreams were welcome, they were a good break from the Weasley house routine. Four weeks passed since Harry disappeared without a trace. Dumbledore came one day, a week after the holidays started, and told everyone that Harry ran away from his house.

The Weasley household had different reactions to the news. Ron, Fred and George cheered for Harry. They were glad that he had the guts to run away from his awful relatives and wished him best of luck. Ron was still a tad worried about his best friend, but this was Harry, who slayed a thousand year old basilisk and drove away a hundred dementors at once – he could live alone and care for himself. And if the dreams, that Ron suspected were actually visions, were any indication, Harry was just fine and having time of his life.

Harry was not the only focus of Ron's thoughts though. This power Harry used in his dreams, the force, Ron thought it was awesome. He was awed every time Harry did something with it, wandless magic didn't even come close to it!

Oh well, he had a letter to Hermione to write. They agreed to share each other's dreams about Harry. That was actually another point to the vision theory. Both Ron and Hermione started seeing these dreams about Harry around the same time – their best friend's disappearance – and these dreams all had common plot. They were definitely visions, even if Hermione was adamant that divination was rubbish.

xxx

 _Harry landed in the middle of a dead plane on a dead planet. The very air here was devoid of life. And more importantly, there was no force at all around here._

 _He walked determinedly to some ruins not so far ahead. His daughter used to be imprisoned there. Ah, it brought back so many memories. His greatest scheme and greatest failure, all because he underestimated a mind of one man. Harry shook his head, that will not happen again. Slumbering for three thousand years again was out of the question._

 _At last he reached the ruins. With the force he cleared his path. It didn't take long, after all, he knew exactly where he was going. Finally one hell of a door made of the toughest steel possible blocked his path. Yes, behind it was the vault with the items most precious and dangerous to him._

 _No normal force user would be able to get past it, however, Vitiate, Valkorion and Harry Potter were… was an exception. The door was slowly lifted._

xxx

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open. His wand was in his hand again, and it was warm. This was happening from time to time since Harry disappeared.

The old headmaster knew these were not your usual dreams however, these were visions. Judging by the fact that the Elder wand was in his hand every time he woke up from such dreams Dumbledore presumed that the Deathly Hallows were somehow involved in this strange connection he had to Harry. What was more peculiar, his occlumency couldn't do a thing to block this connection.

Partially, Dumbledore was grateful for it, this connection allowed him to see worlds beyond his imagination, knowledge beyond his grasp. But mostly this was all very disturbing. Harry was travelling somewhere very far away, he had knowledge and power Dumbledore couldn't even imagine, but it was dark, the aged headmaster knew this for certain. All this knowledge and power was dark, and it was corrupting one of his favorite students.

He had to do something about it. With death eater activity on the rise, the world could not deal with dark Harry.

xxx

 _His shuttle landed on the planet, where he once led all surviving sith from the Great Hyperspace war. Dromund Kaas. Thousands of years passed, and the dark storms were still raging across its skies. Harry chuckled, his orange eyes surveying the surroundings in anticipation._

 _Dressed in traditional sith attire, Harry was an intimidating figure. After multiple rituals to make this body better, he got taller and finally was able to see without these pesky glasses._

 _With brisk pace he started walking towards the Dark Temple. In the distance he could see the peaks of skyscrapers of Kaas City rising above the ground. They were covered in trees and dirt, but were still distinguishable – much to Harry's surprise._

 _Another surprise were multiple signatures of living beings. That was very unexpected. After not finding the coordinates of the planet in the Republic and Jedi archives Harry was under the impression that this Dromund Kaas was lost and abandoned. Apparently not as abandoned as he believed. And to top it all, these living signatures were in the Temple. Fools._

 _Harry walked into the Dark Temple. It was still as grand as he remembered and just as hollow. The air was still damp and foul, stinking with deterioration. He stood in the center of the large hall and sighed. It looked like he had to make the first step. Harry smirked and released his presence. He almost moaned, after keeping a tight leash on his dark aura, this was ecstatic. He sighed with content as the surroundings darkened._

" _Well come out." he said. To Harry's surprise, the words sounded like a combination of his and Valkorion's voices. It was good, however, Valkorion's voice was nice and suited him just fine._

 _Multiple figures, around two or three dozen came from around the pillars and surrounded Harry much to his amusement. What could a bunch of amateurs in the force, armed with spear of all things do to him?_

" _What are you doing here, stranger?" the leader hissed._

" _You definitely have got some nerve." Harry spoke calmly, knowing full well that this voice was much more unnerving and terrifying than any shouting. "Threatening me in the very temple, where I personally buried so many enemies of mine. And on the capital planet of my Empire no less."_

" _What are blabbering about you sick fool?" someone hissed. Harry didn't even bat an eyelash._

" _Sush you!" said an elderly voice. "The stranger speaks the truth. There are many powerful sith buried here. And this planet was once a capital of the Sith Empire. As to the rest though…"_

" _Tell me, old man, do you know the history of this world?" Harry asked with a chuckle. After all, compared to him, they were all toddlers._

" _I do." the old man answered in a wizened voice._

" _Then tell me what happened here around four thousand years ago." Harry replied, staring the man in the eye. The man flinched from having Harry's full attention._

" _A new Sith Empire rose here." was an answer. "Survivors of the Great Hyperspace war hid on this planet from the Republic and built a new home for themselves."_

" _That is accurate enough." Harry nodded. "But who led them here?"_

" _Darth Vitiate, the Emperor of the Sith." the old man replied._

" _And many rose to challenge him." Harry continued. "But all failed and this very Temple became their final resting place." Dark energy started swirling around Harry as his eyes glowed sinister red, illuminating the space around him. "_ _I_ _buried them here. And now you come to this temple, in search of what – I do not know, neither do I care… But you will turn back now, if you value your petty lives." Dark presence became oppressive, bringing most people around Harry to their knees. "This is darkness you cannot even comprehend, much less actually use for anything."_

" _B-but," the old man, who was the only one still standing, stepped back, his legs trembling, "Darth Vitiate was killed… He is dead…"_

" _Have you really just said that to my face?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. He could not deny, he was very amused. "The face that is staring back at you?" he sighed then. "You are not sith, you are just unruly children who decided to explore knowledge that is way over their little heads… But I will make sith out of you yet." Harry grinned and pointed his hand at the group. His red eyes glowed vibrant violet as multiple bodies all flew into the air. In a second their eyes became the same shade of violet as Harry's, who smiled._

" _Good. Feel the darkness and bow to me." he said imperiously._

" _Yes, your majesty." the old man intoned. "We will follow you and your power."_

xxx

Voldemort in his artificial body woke up with a gasp. What he just saw – it was terrifying. He prayed gods that it was just a dream… Otherwise all his plans were screwed – he wasn't ready to deal with power of that caliber. No, it was a dream… Just a dream…

* * *

 **Replies to your reviews:**

woodzrox: That's unlikely... Though there are so many planets out there in the Galaxy... All sorts of things might happen.

Warehouse1: No, it isn't. This chapter pretty much hints at the timeline of the story, but more about this topic in the following chapters.


	8. Chapter 7 Chains and pawns

Chapter 7. Chains and pawns

" _DEPARTMENT OF MINISTERIAL LOGISTICS ESTABLISHED! TAXPAYERS' MONEY INTO FUDGE'S TEA!"_

" _TAXES RISING, COMPREHENSION GOING DOWN!"_

" _MINISTRY OFFICIAL MISSING IN ALBANIA!"_

" _CHIEF WARLOCK'S OFFICE UNDERGOING MASSIVE EXPANSION! NEW BOYS FOR DUMBLEDORE!"_

" _FUNDS CUT DOWNS FOR AUROR OFFICE!"_

" _NEW BUDGET: MORE GALLEONS FOR THE WIZENGAMOT!"_

" _BREAK-IN TO THE MINISTRY ARCHIVES!"_

"" _TRADE MURDER" BILL APPROVED! MAGICAL BRITAIN TO FACE ISOLATION!"_

Harry looked at the results of his handiwork. Needless to say he was very satisfied. As the train sped on, he read all the articles from the Daily Prophet and couldn't help a small smile forming on his face. He put down the Prophet and took out a muggle newspaper.

 _"SITH-TECH CORPORATION – A PATH TO FUTURE?"_

xxx

The welcoming feast was just as good as usual in Harry's opinion. Plus, after two month of alien cuisine tasting something he grew used to during his life on Earth was good. Ron and Hermione sat on either sides of him, engaged in their usual activities: Ron was wolfing his food down while Hermione was admonishing him for his poor manners.

"Ron, Hermione, you know I saw and heard you one day before summer break." Harry said lightly and quietly, not willing to attract attention from anybody undesirable, "and I know you agreed to spy on me."

Both Ron and Hermione froze, their faces white as ash. Harry kept his face carefully blank, while on the inside he was feeling rather smug. Step one of his plan was enacted. Time had come to move forward, but first all leashes on him must be broken. Being who he was, Harry would turn all of his opponents' moves and pieces against them. He spent the entire summer preparing the soil for this year. A dark chuckle was heard in his head.

"I certainly didn't like it." his whisper sound like thunder, dwarfing the noise of the great hall. "How can I trust anybody with wonders of the force if my two supposed best friends agreed to spy on me for some old fool?"

Oh, Harry did confirm that everything his friends saw in their dreams about him was truth and nothing but truth. It worked flawlessly. Hermione with her thirst for knowledge and recognition was fascinated by the dark side and everything it had to offer (Harry wisely kept his mouth shut about sacrificial rituals and more brutal applications of sith alchemy). Ron, being an ambitious young man he was, wanted all the tremendous power the dark side promised. Of course, neither of them knew yet, that they were introduced to the _dark side_ of the force. That was the moment Harry won, now was just the tidying the ends as far as making Ron and Hermione his loyal pawns was concerned.

"But Harry-" Hermione wanted to speak, but was silenced by Harry's raised hand.

"Later, we will talk about this later, Hermione, when you have had the chance to think about your actions." the sith spoke softly. Both Ron Hermione felt her soul burn with unholy fire because of his words.

xxx

"It is my solemn duty to inform you, that Quidditch season is cancelled this year." Dumbledore spoke. The Weasley twins' groans interrupted him.

"You're joking!" they both shouted.

"I am afraid I'm not, Messrs. Weasleys." Dumbledore chuckled. "Though I heard this funny joke about…" This time the headmaster was interrupted by McGonagall, who cleared her throat rather loudly. "Ah, perhaps another time then. Back to business. This year Hogwarts will be hosting the legendary Triwizard tournament!"

Whispers broke out in the hall. Harry listened to them avidly, hoping to catch some useful information. Whatever Dumbledore says at this point could be found in the library, but people's opinions and unofficial facts were truly unique and deserved to be committed to at least Harry's short-term memory. He would separate gold from dirt later.

"Two other schools will arrive on October, 31st. I expect you all to give them warm welcome." Dumbledore continued. "However, we had to change the original rules for the sake of safety. Only students of age can participate." Another round of groans filled the great hall. "Now off to bed with you!" the headmaster finished jovially.

Harry stood up and went to the dorms, deep in thought. How could he use the tournament in his favor? He could potentially turn it into a tragedy to undermine the ministry, Dumbledore and other figures of authority… Maybe he could turn the champion to the dark side and have him or her go on a rampage? He would have to think about this more thoroughly. There was no need to rush after all.

xxx

Next morning Harry went to breakfast as usual, with Ron and Hermione. The pair seemed a little subdued though, and that was just the way Harry liked it. He struggled to keep his face blank. Seeing his plans succeed always had that thrilling effect on him, like he was on sugar high.

Ron and Hermione tried to ask their friend for a talk, but got a very clear reply, that they would speak only after classes. The pair seemed even more subdued after that.

Classes were just like usual. Hermione, however, noticed that Harry didn't pay any attention to any teachers other than McGonagall. She briefly contemplated confronting him, but thought better of it. After all, she didn't want Harry any madder at her than he already was.

The last period for the day was potions. Ron bemoaned that fact and made his displeasure known very vocally. Harry, who would usually join him, looked as calm as ever. Hermione could swear she saw a spark in his eyes. That spark did not promise anything good.

Snape entered the classroom in his usual fashion: a big bang from the door slammed shut and dramatically billowing cloak. He stood in front of the class and looked first at slytherins and then at gryffindors, sneering at them. Then his gaze stopped on Harry. They stared at each other. In the past Harry would have averted his eyes, since Snape's stare was worse than Hooch's glare (and that woman knew how to glare). To her surprise though Harry seemed unimpressed, calmly looking back into the professor's eyes, not a muscle on his face twitching and ruining his serene expression. That was surprising and unnerving. At last Snape averted his gaze and addressed the audience.

"We have another year together, some will benefit from it," he looked at slytherins, "others will ignore all the lessons and not learn anything _again_." Snape finished, glaring at gryffindors.

"Potter!" Snape barked. "Let's see if your head is capable of retaining knowledge." Hermione prepared to stop Harry from retaliating, however, when she looked at him, she saw no anger – it was cruel amusement shining through his eyes instead. "What's the primary use of horklump juice?" Snape drawled.

"I have no idea." Harry stated calmly. Hermione noticed that his cruel amusement didn't diminish.

"As ignorant as ever I see." Snape sneered. "Never bothering to open a book."

"If only he knew how right he is." Harry mentally chuckled. "I open books very rarely… After all, sith have datapads and holocrons… And I still know more ways to poison him than Snape knows potions." he chuckled. "As ignorant as ever indeed… Snape."

"Did I say something funny, Potter?" Snape hissed, glaring at Harry, who smiled pleasantly at him. The smile never reached the sith's eyes, that still shined with malice.

"Nothing…" Harry smirked when his professor continued staring at him. He decided to irritate the man a little more. "Professor." was added in a drawl.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." Snape hissed. Harry continued smiling serenely. The professor spared one last furious glare at the student and turned around . He stomped to the desk and tapped it with a wand. "Intructions." Snape said shortly. "What are you waiting for, BEGIN!"

xxx

"Harry!" Hermione looked accusingly at him during supper. "How can you neglect your education so much! You did nothing during Potions!"

Said youth just looked at Hermione with malicious amusement still present in his eyes. "Hermione, I can make poisons more potent than basilisk venom, poisons that cannot be countered by phoenix tears. I don't need an amateur teaching me."

"But-"

"The force." Harry cut off Hermione's questions. "It is capable of anything. Don't forget it."

"Alright, but Harry, when will we talk?" she asked uncertainly. Ron stiffened at this. Harry's serene smile never wavered.

"After supper." Harry replied. "Once you are both finished." Ron and Herione looked at Harry's plate to see it clear as summer sky, without even a trace of food on it.

xxx

It was half an hour later that the golden trio could be found in the Chamber of Secrets, right near the carcass of the basilisk.

"I-Is that?" Hermione asked weakly, pointing at the dead body.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "This is Slytherin's beast. But onto the purpose of this meeting."

"We're sorry, Harry," Hermione started apologizing profusely, "Dumbledore told us there was the possibility-"

"And you would believe a century-old man instead of your best friend?" Harry arched an eyebrow. "Does my trust, or I for that matter mean so little to you?"

"No, Harry-" Ron denied vehemently.

"Then why did you two betray me?" Harry cut the boy off. "How can I trust anyone with anything if two of my supposed best friends betray me so easily?" his soft voice filled the Chamber with chill, that bit Ron's and Hermione's skin. "I shared so much with you. I saved your sister, Ron, in this very chamber. I saved you, Hermione. How could you two betray me?" On the outside Harry's face was displaying a betrayed expression. On the inside, Harry was satisfied. Ron and Hermione were shaking with guilt, it was eating at them. These two were almost his, one little push was all that was needed for them to become his loyal pawns. "Well say something!" Harry screamed.

"We're sorry Harry." Ron said sadly. Hermione looked at Harry with hope and desperation.

"I want you to decide, once and for all, who you stand with." Harry replied after a minute of silence. "Me or Dumbledore." before both could say something, he continued. "Choose wisely. This is your only chance. You either stand with me or with Dumbledore and against me. If you choose me and betray my trust again… I will never forgive you. We will never even speak to each other again."

"Harry, Dumbledore-" Hermione tried to say, but was cut off.

"CHOOSE!" Harry's voice thundered, amplified by echo.

"I'll stand with you, mate." Ron said. "We've been through so much… Dumbledore never helped me, you though… I can't imagine standing against you."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Harry, you should-"

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron burst into brief shout. "What did Dumbledore ever do to you?! What did he ever do to make us turn on our best friend! He insists that Harry must live with the Dursleys, that it's best for him – they put bars on his window, Hermione! And Dumbledore. Does. Nothing!"

"I-I-" Hermione burst out crying.

"Do you stand with me or against me, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore said you were starting to go down the dark path, Harry, he just wants best for you." Hermione said in small voice.

"And what gives him the right to define what is light and what is dark?" Harry asked calmly. "Did you know, Hermione, that the force you saw me using during summer would be classified as dark by the likes of Dumbledoe?" he asked forcefully this time, startling Hermione. "The Galaxy right now is in the state of imbalance because of people like him. They exterminated everyone who dared practice the teachings I know and use. They have been doing so for thousands upon thousands of years!"

"…The Dark Temple…" Hermione mumbled, remembering a small detail from her visions. "You _are_ dark, Harry!"

"What of it?!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "My family is the lightest of the light and they made me report everything I knew of Harry's whereabouts to Dumbledore every day! If they knew of my dreams, they would make me report them as well!"

"Think of it logically, Hermione," Harry put a calming hand on one of Hermione's shaking shoulders, causing her to look at him teary-eyed, "imagine scales." he said. "On one side you put a brick, on another – a feather. What will happen?" she blinked a couple of times and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "The scales will fall on the floor and break. Now imagine for a minute that the Galaxy is these scales."

Hermione gasped. Harry smiled. "I knew you would understand. You have always been clever, Hermione." he chuckled. "Do you know why the dark side of the force is called as such?" Hermione shook her head. "Do you know why the dark arts are called dark?" she shook her head again. "It's because they use our emotions as fuel and source of power. Hatred, anger, fear… but also love, passion." Harry continued, adding just a touch of the force to his words to make the girl more open to his arguments. "The light side of the force denies emotions. It is inherently unnatural… This is why the Republic collapses every time it rises. They follow the jedi. This path leads to corruption and to destruction."

"But the dark side is also destructive." Hermione objected with a small thoughtful frown, making Harry's smile widen.

"Indeed," the sith chuckled, "when wielded by a fool, the dark side cannot and will not bring anything but destruction. The trick is to have a tight leash on emotions you use. The sith – practitioners of the dark side do not suppress or deny their emotions, we control them."

"Besides, have you ever seen Harry act evil?" Ron asked. "Come on, Hermione, he's your best friend."

"Alright, Harry." she nodded. "I am with you."

"Good." Harry smiled, his eyes glowing orange. "But do not betray me. I give second chances, but never third."

"I won't." Hermione nodded resolutely.

"Very well, then." Harry nodded. "Let me start teaching you then: Peace is a lie…"

* * *

 **Replies to your comments:**

 **Yami-Guy:** Whyever do you think they have force abilities? I never said that. But to give you a sensible reply, I will ask you just one question: Is it possible to spy on Vitiate/Valkorion/Harry, the master of the force, who has lived for more than a millenia?


	9. Chapter 8 Faces of Harry Potter

Chapter 8. Faces of Harry Potter

The following week Harry led Hermione and Ron to the Chamber every evening to talk about sith philosophy and teach them meditate to connect with the force.

"Your connection to the force is deluded." Harry explained. "It is fortunate that you started practicing this year, a mere year more – and you would have been unable to see beyond magic."

"The force comes in many aspects, magic is merely one of them. It is, however, unique. This aspect utilizes the force in the most peculiar way – to change the Universe to a practitioner's desire." he walked in front of Ron and Hermione, who sat on the chairs he conjured. "The price, however, is losing the true connection to the force. Children have it – it is called accidental magic by wizarding community. The more you practice with a wand, the more you connect with magic and the harder it becomes to tab into other aspects of the force."

"But you have a strong connection to the force, Harry." Hermione objected. "And you're just like us!"

"That is where you are mistaken, Hermione." Harry smiled gently, but the gleam of orange eyes ruined the image somewhat. "I am older than I look and I was already a master of the force before I started Hogwarts."

"But how is that possible?!" Hermione cut her friend off.

"Perhaps I will tell you one day." Harry replied mysteriously with his smile never faltering. "Now you will use as little magic as possible. I do not expect you to abandon it completely, we do have to keep up appearances, but don't use magic outside of the classroom."

"Alright, is this why you stopped paying attention in classes?" Hermione asked again. Harry's smile widened.

"As sharp as ever, Hermione," he complemented the girl, "but wrong this time. Think, did I really stop paying attention to _all_ classes?"

"McGonagall!" Ron gasped.

"Exactly." Harry replied. His little infusion of the force to the boy's brain did help Ron's mental capabilities and improved his focus. "With all that known, why would I pay attention to McGonagall and not anyone else?"

Hermione already opened her mouth to say "she's scary", but thought better of it. The Harry she knew a couple of month ago would have agreed with her, this Harry, however, enraged Snape on daily basis for personal amusement. For some reason the idea of him fearing any professor in Hogwarts did not seemed plausible to Hermione.

"It's the subject." Harry interrupted her musings, and drew surprised glances from both Ron and Hermione. "Transfiguration. It's more or less the only thing the force cannot do. I want to master it. That's why I've spent all nights since the beginning of this year practicing transfiguration."

"But when do you sleep, Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"He doesn't." Ron replied flatly. Then he frowned. "As least I've never seen you sleep since the first night, mate."

"You wouldn't." Harry said lightly. "Because I indeed do not sleep. I meditate for an hour – that's enough for me."

"Something changed in you, Harry." Hermione said softly. "You weren't like this before."

"You're right." Harry looked at the girl, his glowing orange eyes boring into her brown. Finally, his irises turned to their normal green color. "Maybe someday I will tell you exactly what happened. Now, continue meditating. I need to do something."

In one big jump Harry got on top of the statue of Salazar Slytherin and sat there cross-legged. His eyes were closed. Instinctively Ron and Hermione knew that there friend wasn't in the Chamber anymore. Sure, his body was still there, but not his mind, not his presence. Slowly, the two teens sat on the floor and attempted to meditate again.

xxx

Iokath is a giant artificial world. It is possibly the biggest structure in the Galaxy, built by a sentient species. Now, however, it was devoid of life, only droids dwelled there, vigilant as ever. There was, however, one exception. A tall boy with black hair and vibrant red eyes in black robes walked inside the main administrative center of the planet.

"I see now what the use of that hollow body is." SCORPIO said, not looking up from one of many control panels around her.

"One body can be very restricting." a tall boy answered. "This is the most efficient way I can keep up the charade on Earth and manage Iokath and the Empire." he flexed his glowed hand. "But I have to say, this body is better than Harry Potter's original one."

"The original one bears signs of malnutrition and has many foreign substances in it." the droid replied monotonously. "I removed them all during the cloning process. This is the reason for increased height."

"Thank you." Harry nodded. "Now then, how is the fleet coming?"

"Iokath total battleship production power is estimated around 1500 units per year." SCORPIO said. "Naturally, this planet is equipped to produce enough droids and machinery to equip all battleships. As you ordered, I started the reparations to the planet after thousands of years of neglect. Damage was not extensive, but it will take approximately a year and a half to repair completely."

"Good, I want one battleship around Earth." Harry instructed, walking to a large window of the tower. "It is a very rich world. I will conquer it."

"Understood." the droid nodded.

"The biggest issue so far is people." Harry said, looking at the heart of Iokath. "I have millions of droids, but only a handful of people under my command. I want you to remedy that. When the fleet is ready, have three battleships fly to three different Hutt worlds and buy some slaves – as many as you can. Have them moved to planet Dromund Kaas and grant them freedom. I imagine slaves will be quite grateful. Local sith hopefuls will assist you in management of the population."

"Very well." SCORPIO nodded. "However, I predict resistance. Some will want to return to their home worlds. Living organisms tend to be attached to their places of birth."

"No," Harry chuckled, "people are attached to their families. Buy whole families of slaves if you can: men, women, children, even elderly people."

"Understood." SCORPIO nodded.

"Good." Harry nodded. "I will be off to Mandalore then. They have a lovely civil war brewing. It would be a shame to miss it."

xxx

Back at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, contemplating one Harry Potter and recent changes in the young man. He was dreaming again last night. About Harry flying in space again. He was sure that the dream was true, even if it was reported to him by everyone he asked that the boy spent night in Gryffindor tower. Somehow, Harry found a way to be in two places simultaneously.

This was bad. Dumbledore was sure that this power was dark and Harry somehow gained mastery of it. This force, as Harry would call it in his dreams, was dark and could not bring anything good. He needed to stop Harry from using it, he must save the boy from himself.

On another note, Ron and Hermione reported on the boy's behavior just minutes ago and told him the very same facts that everybody did. Harry was secretive, but did nothing criminal or bad, except for ignoring any and all professors except McGonagall during her lessons. Severus especially would throw a temper tantrum every time he was asked about Harry. Apparently the boy found a way to infuriate the potions master with mere words and glances. Albus had to admire that, however begrudgingly.

And yet, Dumbledore's instincts were telling him that something was kept away from him, that Ron and Hermione didn't in fact tell him the whole truth. And Albus Dumbledore never dismissed his instincts. This warranted further investigation. However much he hated it, Albus would have to read Ronald's and Hermione's thoughts – it was for Harry's sake.

xxx

Lial Bressdan, president of Czerka Arms, sat comfortably in his chair. His office was large and nice-looking. It was a round room, with half of the walls made of glass and giving wonderful view of Corusant. For now, headquarters of Czerka were on this planet – it helped recruitment efforts, not to mention the partnership with the Republic – a true treasure throve.

All of a sudden the shadows in his office started to grow, becoming more pronounced. His intercom sprang to life.

"Sir, you have vice-president Durar wants to speak with you." his secretary Rorie Ffaz, told him. Lial frowned. What did that old geezer want now?

"Alright, let him in." he replied.

Vice-president of Czerka Arms Ra'rek Durar was notorious for overseeing more shady businesses Czerka had. As much as Bressdan wanted to shut them all down, he couldn't. The board of directors just didn't see that these exploits were another blight on the reputation of the corporation, preventing it from dealing with the more righteous clients, such as jedi, who constantly needed some weapons or other – guardians of peace indeed. Ra'rek Durar was also on the board of directors and one of the major stock holders, he was also the most insistent on developing his shady branch: supplying terrorist organizations, such as Death Watch for example. Gods, that man would fit in nicely in Czerka of the old times.

"Vice-president, what did you want to discuss?" Bressdan asked as soon as the old man walked into his office. Lial noted, however, that something was not right with his vice. The man seemed to give off sinister aura – well, more sinister than usual anyway.

"Mr. President, we need to speak privately." Durar addressed his boss. Lial nodded and pressed a special button under his table, disabling all cameras and surveillance in his office. Some of the deals of the corporation should never be recorded.

"What is it?" Lial asked with a sigh. "I told you once and will tell you again, we are not expanding drug networks."

"I couldn't care less about your opinions, you petty fool." Durar said, yet the voice did not belong to the old man.

"Durar?" Lial asked carefully.

"He is dead." the body replied. "He is now my vessel, as are you."

Purple and black tendrils left Durar's glowing magenta eyes and coiled around Lial, paralyzing him. Soon, tendrils entered the presidents eyes as well.

"The troubles I have to go through to not lot the jedi sense me." Lail muttered not in his voice. Both men's eyes stopped glowing and Lial pressed the button under his table.

"Very well, vice-president, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will think on your proposal and tell you of my decision later." Lial nodded as he said these lines in his usual voice.

"Thank you, sir, this is all I ask." Durar nodded and left.

As soon as the doors were closed, Lial turned to face the windows. He smiled. "Well, it seems Czerka is in for grand reforms…" he chuckled darkly as his blue eyes flashed angry red. He turned back to the table and activated the intercom.

"Ms. Ffaz," he said, "summon Mr. Kosox. Tell him to bring expansion strategy files with him."

"Yes, sir." came a reply.

Lial smiled. Czerka will become number one in the galaxy… It will supply all sides of the coming civil war with weaponry. And then…

xxx

The jedi temple was a grand structure, old and majestic. It inspired the sense of awe and tranquility simultaneously – a very rare thing on Corusant. Its five towers stood proudly over the surface of the planet and overlooked the ever busy city. In the highest spire sat the jedi council. Despite peaceful times, members of the council were distressed.

"The veil of the dark side I feel." Yoda started the meeting.

"As do I." Windu nodded. "We all found it upon our senses after that incident on Naboo."

"No, not the same the neture of the veil is." Yoda shook his head, startling the council.

"I'm not sure I feel the difference, Master Yoda." Shaak Ti said. "Can you elaborate?"

"Stronger the dark side became." Yoda replied after a nod. "Less slippery, yet more pronounced and sturdy the veil got. Unable to even peek behind it I am." he sighed. "Moving in the shadows great darkness is. The nature of it I do not know, cautious we must be."


	10. Chapter 9 Candles in the dark

Chapter 9. Candles in the dark

During the following weeks Hermione and Ron studied under Harry every evening in the Chamber of Secrets. Today, however, he sent his two pupils to practice alone, claiming to have other urgent business. What it was Harry refused to say.

"What should we start with?" Ron asked, as they walked to the main chamber. Hermione sighed.

"Ron, you're a sith." she said. "Are you going to follow everyone's orders?"

"We're still taking orders from Harry though." Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione wanted to retort, but the pair finally entered the chamber and were interrupted.

"Respect for his superiors is a mark of a good sith." Ron and Hermione turned to the source of the elderly voice and saw a holocron floating in the middle of the hall. Above it was a projection of an old man in sith robes. He was looking at the pair with hands clasped behind his back and general air of superiority around him. "I am Darth Thanaton, once a member of the Emperor's Dark Council." When no reaction followed, he sighed and shook his head. "I was ordered by the Emperor to teach you two the history of the sith and our traditions… So, listen carefully, for I see that you have much to learn…"

"Look around you." the holoprojection ordered. Ron and Hermione turned to look at the chamber. It had changed drastically since Harry made it his headquarters. Gone was all the water, dirt and smell of sewers. The chamber was lit by many braziers, burning with red acid flame. Red sith banners hung from the columns, almost reaching the floor. In between the columns stood tall statues of cloaked men, their heads bowed.

Before Slytherin's statue stood a big table with only one throne-like chair behind it. Two stone spikes rose on either side of it, burning with purple flame, illuminating that part of the chamber with dim purple light as opposed to faint crimson, that danced on the rest of the walls, floor and ceiling.

"What do you see?" Thanaton asked.

"Um, the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked. "Harry certainly redecorated it though…"

"Foolish riff-raff." Darth sighed. "I have my work cut out for me…" he muttered, shaking his head. "This is a prime example of sith culture. We bow before our betters, before the more powerful, the stronger – before our superiors…"

Hermione looked scandalized. "But… But the "Force shall free me", how about this?"

"I see the Emperor took his time to teach you the Sith Code." Darth Tahnaton said. "However, there is only one truly free individual. All others bow before him one way or another. Three guesses who I am talking about."

"The Emperor." Ron said as realization downed at him.

"Good." Thanaton nodded. "You are learning. Sith order is exactly that – an order." he said as the lecture started. "Order means rules, our rules are our traditions, they are the threads that bind us together. The Emperor is the cornerstone of it all, he is the main guarantee that the traditions are followed. Without a strong ruler sith sink into sea of blood, killing each other faster than any jedi can hope to. Meditate on this, I will return shortly."

The projection disappeared and the holocron floated onto the main table, leaving two thoughtful individuals behind.

"Ron, did this Thanaton-person refer to Harry as emperor?" Hermione asked. Ron's eyes widened.

"He did…" the boy whispered.

xxx

Harry walked the streets of Mandalore. It had changed since the days of the Great Galactic War, not just the planet or buildings – the very population changed. Mandalorians chose to ignore their ancestry, their culture and embrace peace instead. This almost made him laugh. And yet, there was the Death Watch – a promising organization in the right hands, Harry's hands.

Finding the Death Watch was painfully easy, but then again he was a sith and could use the force to do his bidding. It took only an hour to get to the camp of these revolutionaries. Harry chuckled as he walked to the entrance.

"Hold!" one of the guard called. All of them suddenly had their weapons aimed at Harry, who smiled and continued walking. "Hold or we fire!"

"Go on then." Harry smirked. "I am not going to stop, for I need to speak with your leader…"

About a dozen blaster bolts flew at him and impacted a force shield around him, eliciting another chuckle from the sith. A second later all the guards were knocked unconscious and Harry's eyes were glowing golden.

"Do show me to your leader." he told the newly arrived guards. "I have business with him."

"S-sith…" he heard someone whisper with trembling voice.

"You have no idea…" Harry replied with an amused smile, his glowing eyes boring into brown ones of the guard who commented, causing the man to start shivering… And doing this to a mandalorian warrior was a remarkable deed.

xxx

"Sith?" asked Pre Vizsla, looking at Harry intently. "What does a sith need on Mandalore and from us no less?"

"What do you think I need?" Harry asked with an amused smile playing on his lips. It would not be a terrifying gesture under normal circumstances, however, with his dark aura running wild inside of the tent and his crimson eyes with swirling golden glow boring into the commander's blue ones… Pre Vizsla was both glad and sour about his men not present at the meeting. On one hand it spared him the embarrassment of showing slight fear (though he did his best to conceal it), on the other hand though, he was one on one with possibly the most dangerous predator in the whole galaxy. The commander did his best not to let his concerns show on his face though.

"Our support." Vizsla replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Indeed." Harry nodded. He knew that the Mandalorian wanted him to elaborate, but was perfectly content with letting the man stew. Strained silence reigned in the tent.

"What are you willing to give us then?" Pre Vizsla finally asked.

"What do you think?" Harry asked again. "I am willing to give you your planet back naturally."

"How exactly?" Vizlsa asked curiously. Sith were thin ice, he had to tread carefully.

"You see, commander…"

xxx

Korriban, the ancient homeworld of the sith, was a graveyard planet – one big desert littered with tombs of ancient sith lords. It called strongly, like thunder in silence of the night, to all who could hear the dark side. Darth Sidious arrived here on his personal shuttle, that landed not far away from the legendary Valley of the Dark Lords. He was seeking power and knowledge of the ancient sith, buried here, knowledge that his master could not give him.

He walked to the old sith academy, deeming it the easiest target. There should be some holocrons or whatever stored still, even though it had been about 3500 years since it was in use.

The giant pyramidal structure that was the old sith academy still stood proud over the valley, held on the backs of colossal statues. He cautiously walked inside, only to be assaulted by the power of the dark side, that filled the ancient building. Further and further inside he walked, until finally a door was in front of him. Despite being more than three thousand years old, it still opened without a hitch.

Darth Sidious stepped into a large square hall. Twelve thrones stood in it, six on either side. Tall statues of men in cloaks stood by the walls. In the center of the room, on the floor was a symbol, known to all sith – the symbol of the Sith Empire of old. Dark side was especially strong here – that Sidious felt, what he did not know, however, was that someone else could feel him as well.

xxx

On Mandalore Harry chuckled. So the little sith thought he could pry some secrets of his empire. Well…

xxx

Darth Sidious mediated in the center of the large hall, trying to find some clues, to explore the academy through the force. Suddenly all his senses screamed as if overloaded, he jumped with a yelp and ignited his lightsaber. The sith noticed that the room became darker than it already was, sinister presence filled the air, electrifying it.

"What did you hope to find here, little sith?" a deep voice asked from all directions.

"Show yourself!" Darth Sidious commanded, looking around.

"And what difference will this make?" was a reply. "Who are you, little sith?"

"I am Darth Sidious, master of the Order of the sith lords." Palpatine said in the most intimidating manner. The reaction was unexpected to say the least. Booming laughter filled the chamber.

"Oh, in my slumber I saw your "order"," the voice replied, "and it is ridiculous." The voice suddenly had a source. Darth Sidious immediately found it. On one of the thrones sat a figure in the robes of sith of the old. "You perverse our legacy…" came the same voice from another source. Another man was sitting on another throne. "With each new "master" sith ways are more and more forgotten by ignorant apprentices…" said third figure. "Subjugated by jedi nonsense…" came from the fourth man.

"Alchemy almost forgotten…"

"Sorcery completely forgotten…"

"Everything you know pales in comparison to the sith of old…"

"Every "impressive" or "grand" technique is a mere shadow of what it was meant to be…"

"All your apprentices know are jedi parlor tricks, their lightsaber techniques and some lightning…"

"We could envelope planets in perpetual darkness…"

"Create creatures of nightmares…"

"And your "Order" let it all be forgotten…"

Thirteenth man appeared suddenly. He was wearing white armor and generally looked like some noble with his carefully trimmed white beard and grey hair. His yellow eyes, though, were shining with power and unstoppable strength, more potent than forces of nature, seemingly capable of moving stars.

"My empire, empires really, ruled most of the Galaxy once." he said. "They crushed the Republic and dominated many worlds."

"And yet they are gone and forgotten!" Darth Sidious retorted angrily, swinging his lightsaber for emphasis. "As are you!"

First came chuckles – from all thirteen figures – and then booming laughter, laced with maliciousness. The old man, standing in the center of the room, right in front of Sidious, looked sith lord right in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" the old man asked with something akin to cruel amusement, smallest of smiles tugging at his lips, his eyes glowing vibrant magenta. "There is no death, there is only the force… And I am its master…" he laughed again, the sound reverberating from the walls, magnifying with each second, like a tidal wave about to swallow the shore full and devour whole cities in moments. Sidiuos felt like it was too much for him and lashed out with lightning. To his surprise, the oppression and heaviness disappeared before this, as did thirteen mysterious figures.

Korriban was dangerous for a reason, Sidious knew it when he came here… He just didn't expect _this,_ this was not merely dangerous, this was terrifying, any lesser sith would have lost his mind in that chamber… His own heart was still pounding in his ears. No, he would return later, when he was better prepared.

xxx

"Let us continue." Darth Thanaton appeared again, interrupting Ron and Hermione's conversation. "Look at these statues again. What do you see? And more importantly, what do you not see?"

"What…" Ron muttered, but complied nonetheless.

"They're all faceless." Hermione stated.

"No, they have faces." Thanaton objected. "Look closely."

Indeed, when the two aspiring sith looked at the robed men more carefully, they noticed there were indeed faces carved under the hoods, but only mouths, set in perfect hard line on each statue, were visible.

"You cannot see their eyes." the projection said. "You cannot see anything beyond their mouths. And that means, you cannot interpret their faces, their emotions, their thoughts… and plots they make." the projection looked upwards with a thoughtful expression on its face. "All sith are firmly set in the hierarchy, they have to obey traditions and respect their superiors and yet… One man said: "Respect your superiors until you can kill them" – This is the truth of our ways. Sith thrive to become greater, but have to work in a system, where random murder is forbidden, where they have to resort to plots and deception. Sith society is not for fools, there will always be people above you, who you should try to defeat to rise higher… But there will always be others below you, who will plot and plot to take your place: "Beware your master, beware your apprentice"."

"This makes sence…" Ron muttered. Hermione nodded.

"Sith aren't brutes, ruled by hatred." Thanaton shook his head. "Sith are an intricate society of powerful _individuals_ , who strive to become greater and rise higher and higher. We will continue tomorrow if the Emperor wishes it."

xxx

Dumbledore sat in his office, making sure that everything was ready for the tournament. Guests were due to arrive tomorrow after all. Suddenly, the candles all around him dimmed, shadows elongated. The aged headmaster looked up.

In front of him stood two transparent figures – ghosts. They were no ghosts of Hogwarts, however. The two figures looked like they belonged to the worlds Harry travelled in Dumbledore's dreams.

"Greetings, Albus Dumbledore." said a woman. "I am former grandmaster of the Jedi Order of the Republic, Satele Shan."

"I am Darth Marr, former member of the Dark Council of the Sith Empire." a tall man in armor and a mask introduced himself.

" _Dark_ Council?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"This is of no importance." the woman shook her head. "We are here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Dumbledore asked, confused. What were they going to warn him about? He was, after all, one of the best-informed men in the world.

"Yes." Darth Marr nodded. "Our common enemy," he looked at the woman briefly, "has returned."

"We thought he was finally killed 3500 years ago, but we were mistaken." Satele said.

"The abomination survived." the sith continued.

"What abomination?" Dumbledore asked, now alarmed. If somebody managed to live for so long, then they were an enemy much more frightening than Voldemort… which wasn't really reassuring.

"Sith Emperor." Darth Marr spat. "The most vile creature of our time. He managed to trick death… We thought he was finally defeated after Darth Nox destroyed his essence… We were mistaken."

"The Sith Emperor escaped death yet again." Satele Shan said sadly. "He did not survive his latest defeat without a price though. For 3500 years he was slumbering…"

"Now he has awakened." Darth Marr finished. "This alarmed us. And we came here to warn you."

"I am afraid I do not know anyone with this title." Dumbledore shook his head.

"He had many names, even more faces." Darth Marr replied. "Darth Vitiate, Valkorion… His current identity is Harry Potter."

"What?!" Dumbledore never noticed how he stood from his seat from sheer shock. "But Harry-"

"Never even existed." Darth Marr pressed. "Sith Emperor is old, powerful and manipulative."

"But I saw him in my dreams…"

"You saw only what Sith Emepror wanted you to see." Satele Shan said. "We had our doubts about Harry Potter. We hoped that the killing curse erased his memory of Valkorion forever. We were mistaken."

"You must stop him." Darth Marr said. "At all costs."

"You must indeed." the jedi master nodded. "We will not be able to communicate with you too often. Even we, force ghosts, are not almighty. We see very little of his actions and can appear only so often."

"Heed our warning, Albus Dumbledore, or the whole Galaxy will pay the price." Darth Marr added. The ghosts disappeared, leaving behind a distraught old man. Dumbldore sank back in his chair, his age apparent on his face.


	11. Chapter 10 Dread part I

Chapter 10. Dread part 1

Harry stood with Ron and Hermione on either side of him, waiting in the main yard of Hogwarts for students from other schools to arrive. Naturally, all of student population of Hogwarts was here as well, creating a crowd.

As he watched the visitors arrive, Harry couldn't help a sigh that escaped his lips. These wizards were so eccentric. Their love for dramatics might even surpass his own, and this was saying something. But… Really, Carriages? A ship rising from underwater? Well, the last one might have been impressive if said body of water wasn't a lake! But Harry digressed on this one, he had always preferred shuttles as means of transportation.

xxx

Next evening Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated in the great hall with the rest of the students. The ceremony of champion selection was about to begin.

"Now," Dumbledore stood up as all the food vanished, "I believe the Goblet of Fire is just about ready to select the champions!" With a wave of the old man's hand all sources of light were blue glow from the flame . Harry mentally nodded in approval. This was a very good way to present an ancient artifact of untold power indeed.

Suddenly the flame turned blood-red and a small slip of paper was expelled from it. The paper flew through the air before Dumbledore caught it. "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" Bulgarians clapped and cheered on their fellow student, as did slytherins.

The flame of the Goblet flared red again and another piece of paper was soon in the headmaster's hand. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Another round of applause ran through the hall.

"And finally," Dumbledore said and the flame turned red for the third time, "the champion of Hogwarts is…" his hand caught the parchment, "Cedric Diggory!" The applause and cheer were, perhaps, the loudest. After a minute of cacophony of sound, silence was reestablished. "Now that all the champions have been selected, we can…" Whatever he was going to say didn't leave Dumbledore's mouth as the flame turned red for the fourth time. Another parchment sailed through the air and was swiftly caught in the headmaster's hand. Albus took a double take at the parchment.

"Harry Potter." he said grimly and turned to look at Harry, who by that moment had a proper flabbergasted expression fixed upon his face. Both Ron and Hermione were looking at him in shock… Or was it curiosity on Hermione's face, Dumbledore wondered.

"Harry Potter!" the old man shouted now.

Harry shakily stood up and walked over to the headmaster with just the right amount of confusion on his face, in his posture and in his eyes. He was immediately directed to the antechamber for the champions.

xxx

"What is eet?" the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour, asked Harry as soon as he entered. Cedric and Krum were surprised, but didn't say anything. Harry just shook his head, he wasn't going to answer them. The door suddenly opened, disrupting the uncomfortable silence that reigned in the chamber, and a number of men rushed inside.

Beauxbatons headmistress, Harry couldn't remember her name, went, her steps oddly quiet for a half-giant, to her student and stood beside the girl like a mother dragon, frosty look in her eyes.

Karkaroff, on the other hand, stood in front of his champion with a vicious sneer on his face. Harry found the fact that Krum was deemed unable to defend himself by his headmaster, while Fleur, a much more fragile looking girl, was trusted by her headmistress to stand up for herself extremely amusing. Though Harry's experience with overprotective mothers told him that should a threat to her student provide severe enough, the mother dragon would tear into any opponent. He could almost hear her vicious roar… And it amused him to no end. After all, he consumed all life on two planets, what's a deluded half-giant to him?

Next entered Dumbledore and Snape, followed by Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman, who was exclaiming jovially about Harry being the fourth champion, his voice ringing in the room like failed fanfares. Snape chose to stay near the window, away from everyone, while the two ministry officials stayed near the door.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, instantly was near Harry, who stood near the only fireplace in the room, just opposite from Snape. The headmaster gripped Harry by shoulders and quietly, but sternly asked,

"Harry, did you put your name into the Goblet?" frosty blue eyes gazed into green ones. Harry was surprised with the sheer amount of suspicion in headmaster's eyes… Did that peculiar presence in the force he felt a couple of days ago have something to do with it?

"No, sir." Harry shook his head vehemently.

"Did you ask some older student to put your name into the goblet?" Dumbledore asked no less sternly than before.

"No, sir." Harry shook his head again.

"Oh, but he ees lying." said Beauxbatons headmistress, her lips in a line so thin, it would have made McGonagall proud. Harry was having trouble holding his chuckles. This woman really though she could intimidate him.

"Dumbledore, ven ve agreed to this tournament, we thought everything vas going to be fair!" Karkaroff said indignantly. Harry found the aged man's voice sounding very much like a whine. "I demand that we choose another champion for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons each."

"I am afraid this is impossible." Crouch cut in. "The Goblet has made it's choice and will not ignite until the next tournament. Your request is impossible to fulfill, headmaster Karkaroff." the man was visibly dissatisfied with having to address Durmstrang headmaster for some reason.

"How could this happen, Dumbledore?" Beauxbatons headmistress asked. "You told us your age line was secure."

"Don't go blaming the headmaster for Potter's obsessive desire to break rules." Snape drawled, his voice sounded like a mocking trombone tune. "That's all he's been doing since he arrived here three years ago."

Harry looked at the teacher and saw his smug smirk. "Well, I might be unable to stop this little spectacle… But it is past the time that you were brought in line." with this though he looked Snape in the eye. He never had to do anything as the professor simply could not ignore the temptation to see Harry's supposed inner turmoil. And so, Snape dived into Harry's mind.

xxx

What Snape found was not what he either saw in Potter's mind on several previous occasions or what he expected to see this time. Usually Potter's mind was a mass of floating red pyramids, which glowed in the dark. Now though… He stood in space, stars were all around him. But they had nothing to do with the potions master's shock. No, he was standing right in front of a giant planet, its entire atmosphere covered by one raging storm.

The most shocking and terrible fact was that the planet felt alive, like a being. A mighty being who examined an ant in front of it, deciding whether said ant was worth its attention and a place in its insect collection or not… and had to be simply swatted away.

"Don't you dare look at me like this!" he shouted. Severus Snape didn't like being dismissed so casually. He was one of Voldemort's most valuable servants, Dumbledore's _most_ valuable…"

"Tool." deep voice finished Snape's line thought. Deep chuckles were heard from all directions and Severus felt himself being pulled to the planet. He didn't reach the surface though, or even atmosphere. He landed on a small rocky island, that floated on the orbit.

Severus stood up and dusted his robes. He looked around and noticed a raised platform. Steps were leading to its top. There a throne with a very high back, that resembled some horns stood. On the throne sat none other than smiling Harry Potter. He was different from the Harry Potter that stood in front of him in Hogwarts.

This wasn't a scared schoolboy, who was lost and confused. Oh no, this, Harry Potter was incredibly amused if a small smile on his lips was any indication. Clothes were also strange. Potter wore some sort of white armor and some weird dark-blue cloak with it.

"Welcome." was all Potter said. Severus didn't reply. "What, confused, _professor_?" the last bit was said mockingly. Snape though, was again shocked that the deep voice, coming from all around, belonged to Potter. He swiftly regained his bearings though.

"How dare you, Potter!" he snarled. "This will be ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek!" Snape continued glaring at the teen on the throne, expecting an indignant reply or something similar.

Instead chuckles greeted him again. Amusement radiated from Harry. Snape did a double take and took a step back. The teen's eyes turned from green to orange and gained predatory glint.

"You should be careful, when you enter someone's mind, Snape." Harry said, his image distorting suddenly. In a second Harry Potter was replaced by an old man with the same glowing orange eyes and in the same armor. "You never know which trip might be your last." Snape took another step back as the old man in front of him stood up from his throne.

"W-what have you done to Harry Potter?" Snape suddenly pleaded. "Where is he?!"

"I am Harry Potter." the man replied, morphing back into Harry. "I was in Harry Potter's body since it was born. This weak student you used to harass was but a mask that overstayed its welcome." Snape took another step back.

"Don't come near me." Severus said with shaky voice. "Dumbledore will-"

"Dumbledore will not even notice anything." Harry replied, his smile growing and exposing his canines. "And you, Severus Snape, will be a very good servant." The teen suddenly disappeared in purple mist and reappeared near Snape. Severus had just a moment to realize that this Potter was taller than the one in the antechamber and didn't have any glasses before he was grabbed by the neck and lifted in the air.

"You are nothing, Severus Snape. Your soul is worthless to me… But your body will be useful enough." Harry suddenly turned away from his captive and looked at the void. "Darth Vowrawn, come forth."

To Snape's utter shock a specter of a humanoid creature appeared before them and bowed to Harry.

"My emperor." the spirit said.

"You have the link to his body, Darth Vowrawn." Harry said, his glowing magenta eyes boring into Snape's dark ones. "Whatever remains of the fool's soul inside should help you restore your essence. Cliam Snape's body; your mind and abilities are needed by the Empire."

"With pleasure, my emperor." the specter bowed again and turned into a ball of purple mist, which entered Snape's chest and disappeared.

"Now that your body belongs to my loyal servant…"Harry chuckled. "You are no longer needed. Goodbye, Snape." Harry closed his hand around Snape's throat into a fist. The same moment the professor turned into red misty substance, which was absorbed by Harry.

xxx

Back in the antechamber Harry tore his eyes from Sna- Darth Vowrawn's and looked back at Dumbledore.

"So this leetle boy really is to compete with us?" Delacour asked.

"Yes, Ms. Delacour. The Goblet makes a magical contract with the champions. Mr. Potter must compete now, there is no way out." Crouch replied stiffly. "Now. The weighing of wands ceremony will take place in two weeks. You all will be notified. The first task will take place on the 24th of November. It will test your bravery and creativity, we or anyone else is not to tell you anything about it. Goodnight. Come Bagman"

"Yes, yes, Barty." Ludo replied, putting on his bawler hat. "Goodnight." Both ministry officials disappeared behind the door. Silence followed.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said heavily. "Everyone is free to go."

As Albus watched everyone leave, he couldn't help the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach.

* * *

 **Replies to your reviews:**

 **Ataxius:** Wouldn't even dream of this. Don't like when writers do so myself.


	12. Chapter 11 Rift

Chapter 11. Rift

Harry was meditating in the Chamber of Secrets. It was the middle of the night after he was chosen as the fourth champion. That event, however, had nothing to do with his current bad mood. No, the reason for it was far-far away from Earth, probably sitting in his office in the Senate Tower on Coruscant.

This Darth Sidious, as he called himself, was constantly searching all of Sith space and unknown regions for something. Perhaps for Harry. After all, that man's presence slithered all over the Dark Council chambers on Korriban where Harry confronted him daily. Frankly, the emperor was getting tired of fending off the fools futile attempts.

Still, Harry realized, he should commend this Sith. He was resourceful if he managed to see so far from Coruscant… And that constituted another dilemma – the how's of the process. In order to see through the force one needs focal points – places, strong in either sides of the force, light or dark. Considering the fact that Darth Sidious was a Sith, that ruled out the Jedi Temple and most of spots, powerful in the force in the core worlds. The question was only logical: what did this Sith use as a focal point? It had to be in general vicinity of Corusant. This was why Harry was sweeping the entire capital planet of the Republic and nearest systems, searching for possible dark side nexuses, trying not to alert the Jedi to his presence in the process.

Despite the process being unpleasant, unrewarding and generally annoying, it had its upsides. One of them eve had a name – Anakin Skywalker. This young man was remarkably powerful in the force. Maybe even on par with Harry himself when he was a mere teenager all those millennia ago. Skywalker was far from perfect padawan, Harry could sense ambition, anger, attachment and insecurity.

Oh, the last part was certainly a treasure. Harry/Valkorion knew thousands of ways how to make one do your being using their insecurities. After all, this is exactly how he manipulated Arcann into killing his brother and embracing the dark side… This was how he manipulated Sith after the Republic massacred everyone on Korriban. And all he needed was a small dent, and everything Jedi taught Skywalker during the past years would be turned against them. For that matter…

Young Draco Malfoy was sleeping soundly in the Slytherin dormitories. This young man had many insecurities as well, molding him into a pawn would be so easy. Perhaps he should start working right now.

xxx

Draco was happy and content. All his family was present at the awarding ceremony after he won the Triwizard cup and humiliated Potter. All muggleborns would be considered inferior to purebloods forever and now his father would be finally proud of him. Just as Draco was about to accept the cup from the minister, time stopped. Deep chuckles echoed in the great hall. Draco looked around, but all the student population and all the professors and officials were firmly in place, not a muscle on their unmoving faces twitching.

"So these are your desires, Draco?" he heard from behind. Turning abruptly Draco pointed his wand at the owner of the voice. More chuckles were heard. "Do you think you can defeat me with that?"

Draco blinked. And then blinked again. In front of him was standing none other than smiling Harry Potter. Something wasn't right though, and it wasn't that creepy white armor. Yes, Potter's irises – they were orange and they were glowing! However, this wasn't all. Potter has never had so much malicious intent in his eyes ever before… It was like looking in the eyes of a hungry dragon. Potter casually waved a hand and Draco's wand evaporated.

"That won't help you." Harry said calmly, staring down at Draco.

"What are you doing here, Potter?!" Draco snarled as his dream shattered around them. The two were now standing in the middle of ruins. It took Draco half a minute to realize what ruins were around him. Indeed, a roof here, a wall there, a table here – and you would get the great hall of Hogwarts. "W-what have you done?"

"Nothing." Harry replied, clasping his hands behind his back and walking to the throne. "I entered your dream and disrupted it."

"H-how?" Draco stuttered. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, I can." Harry chuckled. "There is very little I can't do. Observe."

The following hour Draco spent watching some parts of Harry's life, namely his struggle against his father, ascension to the rank of Sith Emperor, devastation of Nathema and Ziost.

"This is not true." Draco said in the end. "This can't be true, it can't!"

"It is always amusing when one denies my very existence." Harry replied, eyeing headmaster's throne. "But for a second, let us presume that it was all real – and really it was – then can you imagine the depth of my power?" Harry smirked when Draco paled dramatically. "You can't. I could squash this entire planet and consume all life on it in an hour, you included. But you don't have to fight against me."

"What?" Draco stuttered.

"I will share my power with you. If you will only kneel." Harry replied, standing in front of the throne.

"Never, Potter!" Draco snarled. "Release me!"

"No." Harry said simply. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life in your father's shadow, not being noticed by him, perceived by everybody as his extension that cannot function independently?" Now Draco's expression was thoughtful. Good. "Deep inside you know that everybody around you is holding you back. Always relying on you, always seeping away your time, resources and power for their own needs. What do you get in return?"

"A power base." Draco replied challengingly. Harry smiled.

"You know they are all useless to you." he stated. "These gorillas, who flank you every waking moment," images of Crabbe and Goyle appeared, "not even capable of thinking for themselves." Harry paused. "An ambitious witch," Pansy Parkinson was added to the picture, "who wants nothing more than to satisfy her own carnal desires and become a proper housewife for a lord."

"Other fools," the rest of Slytherin house appeared, "who use your little schemes and reputation, who crave for favors from you… Wasting your time and potential on pointless power plays…"

"Your mother." Harry drawled. "A person who wants you to become a good little heir to their good little Malfoy family and lead a proper little life. Your father, a man who barely speaks with you, but uses you all the same. A man who wants you to become a good little death eater when his master returns and kneel in front of a deluded fool. A man who has no reservation about manipulating his own son into that kneeling position. Is this the life you want?" Harry looked Draco in the eye and then turned his gaze to the headmaster's throne. "Or will you stand up and grab the power I am willing to give you? Will you take the throne?"

"How- how- how do you even know all this?" Draco asked in trembling voice, tears in his eyes.

"I already told you." Harry replied, his orange eyes boring into Draco's grey ones. "There is very little I can't do." He stared at the Malfoy heir unmoving, not even twitching. Finally Draco's eyes hardened.

"Why me?" he asked. "Why not the mudblood and the weasel?"

"They are not like us." Harry said, not batting an eyelash at the jab against his first two apprentices. "We are both powerful, not merely strong. We pull others to us like magnets. We are the linchpins, holding them together. The pillars of order, without us the world would descend into chaos. I need you, Draco. You have the chance to shine, to help me build an empire that would span eternity. All you need to take this throne," Harry pointed to Dumbledore's chair "is just kneel before me, accept my teachings."

Draco's distressed eyes met unmoving gaze of Harry's unblinking eyes. The two stood long like this. Draco was mulling over everything Harry said. The being in front of him proposed so much for so little. So much power, so much, dare he say it, freedom… Finally his mind was made up. Draco slowly stood on one knee in front of Harry, who smiled.

"You knelt as Draco Malfoy – a weak, unsure child." Harry said, his eyes no longer orange but blazing red. "Rise as Darth Scourge, a powerful Sith, unchained, not challenged by anyone."

"Yes… my emperor." Draco replied, standing up. Harry's smile widened just a fraction.

"Go to the second floor bathroom tomorrow evening." Harry said. "Find the sinks and press your wand against a tab with a snake on it. The password is "Korriban". Say it and the entrance will reveal itself." his eyes turned orange again, but the glow didn't diminish. "Take this lightsaber… And don't keep me waiting." with these final words Harry disappeared in purple smoke.

xxx

Draco woke up with a gasp. He bolted upright and brought a sweaty and to his face. It was a dream.. Yes, just a bad dream. Just a dream. However, something was pressing at his side. It was something metal and cylindrical. Draco froze. With shaking hands he brought the object before his eyes and closed them. A shaky breath escaped his mouth. What has he done? But he already agreed. He wanted power, he received it… There was no turning back now. Draco laid the lightsaber in his trunk and went back to bed. He wanted to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. Malicious orange eyes with triumphant gleam in them were the only thing on his mind.

xxx

"Malfoy fell for it, hook, line and sinker." Harry said lowly to Ron and Hermione, so that only the two of them could hear him.

"Why do you even need him?" Hermione asked.

"I had several plans on how to better conquer Earth." Harry confessed. The trio stood up, having finished their breakfast, and headed to their first class – potions. Darth Vowrawn was a wonderful actor and berated Harry in the exact same manner Snape used to. None even suspected something, not even Dumbledore or Harry's apprentices.

"Oh?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"No spoilers." Harry smirked. "But I reconsidered the one I originally chose… Establishing a corporation will not solve anything. I will still be a usurper in the eyes of the general population."

"But how does Malfoy solve this problem?" Ron asked.

"You will see." Harry replied with a predatory smile.

xxx

"You have doubts." Harry said, his orange eyes boring into Draco's grey ones. The two teens were in the Chamber of Secrets, where Harry wanted to start Draco's training.

Doubts weren't unexpected, however. Harry knew Draco might not have the stomach to live up to his decision made in a state of euphoria, The boy will require some proof of Harry's power and a little more manipulation.

"You need to see my power first-hand." Harry said, his gaze never wavering. "You will have the opportunity during the first task. But for now…" He brushed his mind against Draco's for just a second. For just a moment Draco saw a glimpse of the true Sith Emperor.

He was not a weak person – Draco was strong, by wizards' standards at least. He still wanted to curl into a ball and weep, crawl as far away as he could and hide as deep as he could. Yet Draco knew that there was no salvation from the eternal hunger, the void that wanted to devour all. The being in front of him was a nexus of pure darkness, contained yes, but just barely, like a thunderstorm in a glass jar.

"Go." Harry commanded.

As awareness of his surroundings returned to him, Draco was surprised to hear whimpers, his own. He was further surprised when he felt moisture on his cheeks. A tender touch later he knew the moisture was his tears. Apathetically he stood up and left the chamber on wavering legs, all the while feeling Harry's gaze drilling into his back. When the door to the chamber closed, Draco let out a breath of relief and walked away on more steady legs, yet his jaw was still trembling slightly.

Back in the Chamber of Secrets Harry chuckled. The sound reverberated from the walls, creating an echo. Yes, the boy was terrified. When he witnesses a fraction of Harry's power on November 24, he will succumb to darkness. And then he will be Harry's to mold.

* * *

First of all, many thanks to my new beta Thundramon for proofreading this chapter. If any of you are wondering, the new chapter of Icy Heart is also ready but I don't have the time to post it right now.

Replies to your reviews:

 **TheOnlyKing:** Redeeming Valkorion... This sounds like the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

 **Emperor Vanquest:** I actually dropped some clues about the timeline, but just to clear things up: the stroy starts a couple of years after the Hidden Menace.


	13. Chapter 12 Evolution

Chapter 12. Evolution

Harry was sitting in potions, doing… nothing. Snape, or rather Darth Vowrawn, was explaining something ridiculous, but Harry wasn't paying attention. It was actually quite amazing how an old Sith like Vowrawn could play people and get away with it. For example, no one, literally no one, suspected the truth. Why? Vowrawn was bullying everybody, except Harry… and because of that everyone was too busy nursing a grudge against "Snape" to worry about Harry. Quite ingenious.

A knock on the door stopped "Snape" in his tracks and he glared at the offending object. "Enter." Vowrawn drawled.

The door opened slightly and Colin Creevy's face could be seen through the small hole.

"What do you want?" Vowrawn sneered.

"S-sorry Professor," Colin flinched under "Snape's" glare, "it's the weighing of wands ceremony, t-they want Harry."

"Mr. Potter is in the middle of the lesson." Vowrawn drawled.

"T-they say this is urgent." Creevy replied miserably under "Snape's" drilling gaze.

"Very well" Vowrawn said slowly, glancing at Harry. "But this will be zero credit for the lesson, Mr. Potter." he finished in a silky voice. The Sith really should have pursued a career in theatre. "Now get your things and get out."

"Yes sir." Harry replied calmly.

In a minute he was out of the classroom. In ten minutes he was in the room where the ceremony took place.

"Ah, the fourth champion arrives!" Bagman shouted, once Harry entered. "Let's begin then!"

xxx

Harry often wondered if something can be simultaneously more amusing and irritating than deluded Jedi trying to redeem him. Well, the old man twirling with wands like they were a gift from God proved to be just that. Really, these force-users of Earth were so misguided that Harry did not look forward to enlightening the elder population once he had conquered the planet… On the other hand, he wouldn't have to do it. After all, he needed only those who could use the force, not just one of its aspects, which meant that he only needed children…

"Mr. Potter." he vaguely heard someone calling to him. "Mr. Potter." the voice repeated harder now.

"Sorry, Mr. Ollivander." Harry grinned sheepishly. "I was just lost in thought. Here's my wand."

"It is in good condition, Mr. Potter." Ollivander said after doing some random operations with Harry's wand. "But you've been neglecting to use it recently." It wasn't a question and within ten seconds everyone was looking at indifferent Harry, who merely shrugged and took his wand.

"Very well." Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Now that this is over, I believe champions can return-"

"Interviews, Dumbledore!" a shrilly voice interrupted the old man. All champions turned around and saw a woman in poison-green robes.

"How uncivilized." Harry thought.

"Ah, of course!" Bagman laughed. "Let us begin, shall we?"

When the waste of time that was picture taking was finally over, Harry heard that annoying shrilly voice again.

"Mr. Potter!" the voice cried. "A word if you would?"

Harry turned to look the reporter in the eyes, his icy-green irises, drilling through the glass of the woman's glasses and boring into her very soul. The woman seemed unperturbed. Harry sighed. "Where are their self-preservation instincts?" he thought. On the outside, though, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Very well, Ms…"

"Skeeter." the woman replied, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Ms. Skeeter." Harry nodded. "I know a very good spot, if you would follow me."

"You think you can twist my words for some fame." Harry thought as he walked the corridors of the castle with the annoying woman beside him. "I will twist your soul in the ways you can't even imagine, until you are nothing but a tool."

xxx

Next morning an article appeared in the Prophet. Harry, of course, knew its contents, but he had to keep up appearances. The article portrayed all champions as very capable individuals, Harry included, but the boy-who-lived was portrayed as a victim of negligence. All of this, however, was insignificant and had no influence on his plans.

xxx

It was November 24th at last. Harry, dressed in regular Hogwarts school uniform stood in the special tent with other champions. He did not cheat here… Mainly because he did not need to, he just ripped the information about the first task from Karkaroff's mind. The idiot's head ached for days.

Dragons. Hungarian Horntail for Harry. Not impressive. He personally created more dangerous and terrifying creatures… But still, it was yet another proof that Sith visited this world. One of many in fact. Pyramids in Egypt, Ziggurats in Mesopotamia… and the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry would never understand how a Sith sword found its way into the hands of the founders. But enough of that, he didn't notice how time passed and he was the last one in the tent. The fourth bang was heard.

xxx

Harry stepped into the arena. Silence reigned. Apparently people weren't prepared for him facing a dragon in a school uniform, looking like he was out for a walk, never mind that the last statement was actually true.

Hungarian horntail roared as Harry advanced with cold look in his eyes. He could make out something golden glistering in the sun.

"What is he doing?" Commented Bagman, looking at Harry as if he was mad. The whole crowd, bar three shared the sentiment.

Ron and Hermione knew beyond any doubt that Harry could kill this dragon without even glancing at it, so they were fairly relaxed and only wanted to know what Harry would do. Draco Malfoy knew as well that Harry could kill a dragon without any effort but was awaiting the proof of the inevitable. He held his breath, dreading what was to come.

For his part Harry clasped his hands behind his back and continued to approach the dragon in leisure pace. His eyes glowed purple as did the dragon's.

 _You are my servant, slave, weapon, tool…_

 _And you will obey…_

With one single attack Harry shattered the beast's mind and took over its body. Back in the waking world the dragon stilled as Harry continued to walk towards it. Dead silence filled the entire arena.

"It appears…" Bagman started saying something only to realize that he had no idea what just happened. "Albus, what did Mr. Potter do?"

"I cannot be certain, Ludo," Dumbledore replied for all to hear, "but it appears that young Harry subdued the dragon through its mind. I must say this is a remarkable feat of mind arts."

"Unbelievable…" Bagman breathed as Harry casually walked away from the beast with a golden egg in his hand. He collected his wits at last and shouted as jovially as he did usually. "And our youngest champion was the fastest to complete the task through impressive feat of mind magic!"

Harry simply walked away with egg in hand, not bothering to wait for the scores or pay any attention to the school nurse.

xxx

"You have come." Harry stated, not standing up from his throne-chair. He was in the chamber of secrets, surrounded by magenta flame that seemed to glow dimmer than it actually did.

"I have…" Draco replied as he reached the center of the hall, he swallowed. "I wanted to ask before I agree…"

Harry wanted to chuckle. As if the boy had a choice, he had already pledged himself to the emperor; all choice from that point forward was an illusion, permitted by Harry. But he decided to oblige Malfoy.

"Do ask." was all the dark lord said. Draco swallowed again, his eyes briefly flickered around the room, before settling on Harry's table. Said teen sat calmly in his chair, his red eyes, boring into his tool's head. He was going to let Draco speak, but he was definitely not going to make it easy for the blonde.

"Why do you care about me?" the boy asked at last. Harry wanted to sigh, but pushed aside his annoyance. Of all the questions Malfoy had to choose the most meaningless.

"I told you," Harry's deep voice resonated in the room, "we are similar. You inspire loyalty in those around you. You make others fall in line, take Slytherin house as an example. You are a leader… just like I am." Harry's calm face twisted into a malevolent smile. "I have plans for this planet, and I need you. I want you to stand by my side."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Draco shot back. Harry chuckled, so the boy remembered what he saw when he was allowed to glimpse Harry's essence.

"You have seen the depth of my power." Harry said, again as calm as the stone around him. "You can stand with me and rule this world and many more… Or you can stand against me and be swallowed by the tidal wave of change I will bring. The choice is yours."

Draco swallowed again. He was going to go against everything he was taught… Kneel before a half-blood, betray everything his family stood for, betray his parents.

"This is evolution." Harry said, as if reading Draco's thoughts. Said boy looked up at the dark lord. "Your mind is an open book for me." Harry replied distractedly. "You are merely breaking your chains, making first step towards greatness, as is your right as the strong. The weak around you created many things to cage you: tradition, morality, loyalty and many other meaningless things. But if you are to ever be free and realize your full potential, you must break out of this cage. I will help you… if you will only kneel."

Draco nodded. He swallowed. His knee slowly sank to the ground. Draco glanced at the orbs of glaring red, that bored into him with the power of thousand stars. He swallowed again.

"I am yours… master." Draco's voice sounded like shuffling of falling sand in the eerie silence of the chamber. Harry smiled, this smile did not belong to a human.

"Very good." Harry said. "Rise now, Darth Scourge." the former emperor of the Sith stood up from his char and walked over to his newest apprentice. "Let me tell you the ultimate guideline to your future life.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion,

Through passion, I gain strength,

Through strength – power,

Through power – victory,

Through victory my chains are broken.

The force shall free me."

"This is the Sith code." Harry concluded. "Learn it, think on it. This code will guide you and will become the source of your strength. Go now."

"Yes, master." Draco bowed an left.

As soon as the Slytherin was out of the chamber and the door closed safely behind him, two figures emerged from the shadows.

"This was actually quite scary." Ron commented. "But then again, it was Malfoy, he deserves it."

"It doesn't matter if he deserves everything he will get or not." Harry cut off the redhead and sat back in his chair. "He is a useful tool, and thus, he will be mine. But enough of this…" his eyes turned to Hermione. "How did you find what Darth Thanaton had to teach you?"

"It was interesting." Ron replied. "He did tell us quite a lot." Harry smiled at Ron, but his eyes swiftly moved to Hermione. She swallowed.

"It was… insightful." the girl replied slowly. Harry leaned back in his seat.

"Ron, you are to find Darth Acina's journal. Read it." Harry ordered. "I will need to explain a couple of points to Hermione it seems."

Both teens looked at Harry with wide eyes. Confusion was filling them, because… Did Harry just imply that Ron was more intelligent than Hermione? Nonetheless, the redhead nodded and went deeper into the chamber.

Silence filled the room. Hermione's eyes were darting all over the place, sneaking a few peers at glowing red irises of her friend and immediately rushing away to look at something, anything else. Finally, she took a deep breath and decided to speak.

"What did you want to explain to me, Harry?" she asked cautiously.

"Darth Thanaton." Harry replied. "What do you really think of him?"

Hermione chewed his lower lip. "He is smart… But he thinks that tradition is the whole purpose of a Sith's life."

"You disagree." Harry nodded.

"I… do." Hermione replied. "But he is still-" she was silenced by Harry's raised hand.

"Thanaton's wisdom," Harry said, looking at the ceiling, "while useful, is _limited_."

"Limited?" Hermione asked after Harry grew silent.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Thanaton is inflexible, way too inflexible, even for a Sith…" he frowned. "Especially for a Sith." he saw Hermione's confused expression and decided to elaborate. "Evolution is continuous. Nothing can stop it and everyone is subject to it. Those who refuse to embrace it are destroyed. Sith are always in motion, as is the dark side. One must adapt, traditions must be discarded… At certain point in my life I understood that the Sith code was no longer giving me power, but rather, restricting me… So I discarded it."

"Discarded it?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "You will understand soon enough. You are smart and powerful, Hermione. I will teach you in my ways, the force without any definitions of dark and light, without restrictions."

The girl was looking positively mesmerized by the offer, but hesitated. Hermione swallowed and looked at the door where her other best friend disappeared. "What about Ron?" she asked at last.

"I will do the same for him when he sees how limiting the ways of one side are." Harry replied. "Now then, you will hear the only sentence that came close to becoming a new code for me…

There is only the force – and I am its master."

* * *

Once again, many thanks to my beta Thundramon for a wonderful job!


	14. Chapter 13 Dread part II

Chapter 13. Dread part II

Albus Dumbledore was in his office, filling in various forms. Sudenly he felt a presence appear before him. He looked up to see a young man in light armor and cloak over it.

"Who are you?" Albus asked.

"My name is irrelevant." the figure replied. "But you should know that I am like Darth Marr and Satele Shan, a force ghost. We don't have much time, even as we speak I can feel the shroud of the dark side tighten around this planet."

"Very well, I am listening." Albus replied, putting away his quill and sitting back in his chair.

"I was known as the Hero of Tython and more importantly the slayer of the Sith Emperor Vitiate." the figure said. "I came to warn you. I will tell you of his power. It is undeniable; he overwhelmed a strike team of experienced and powerful Jedi masters like we were bugs… Perhaps we were. He broke our minds like children break straw. Don't trust him, never trust him. People are less than tools to him. He was going to consume this entire Galaxy, billions upon billions of lives to further cement his immortality. Stop him, or he will annihilate everything you hold dear. Do not-" the image began to flicker. "His… immor… trans…er ess-" the Jedi did not manage to finish as he disappeared, leaving only tense, deafening silence in his wake.

In the Chamber of Secrets Harry opened his glowing magenta eyes. These fools will not interfere again, now that he enveloped this planet in a shroud thicker than the one around Dromund Kaas and Korriban combined.

xxx

As Harry walked to the Ancient Runes lesson, he could not ignore how disturbingly easy the opinion of wizards was swayed. Only two days ago they were ready to crucify him for "entering" himself into the Tournament and gleefully informed him of their low expectations of him. Now he was recieving looks of awe and sometimes even adoration. However, there was an amusing thing in this madness, no one ever bothered to appologize for their more than unfair treatment.

Old Harry would be bothered, maybe even wounded. Valkorion though couldn't care less what the fools thought of him. But here came another disturbing thing, concerning Ron and Hermione. He felt... glad they did not betray him after his name came from the Goblet. He felt thankful that they have stood by him all this time. It was unnatural. The closest thing he felt to this was when he briefly fell in love with Senya on Zakuul. But then it was nothing but momentary infatuation, now feelings were more pronounced. What was happening? Was this the influence of the mask... Come to think of it, the ritual, he underwent on Nathema this summer did not remove the mask of Harry Potter, no... something far more complex happened, something Valkorion could not fully comprehend... yet.

xxx

"Can you describe what you saw, doctor?" Mace Windu asked.

The council was in session, in the middle of the chamber stood a woman. Dr. Numiru was a moderately high woman, who usually worked with the Exploration Corps, approached the Jedi, claiming she had news about Sith on Coruscant.

"I was returning home." she said weakly. Dr. Numiru was intimidated by the most powerful Jedi masters around her. "It was late, the thugs cornered me. I was preparing for the worst, when..." she sighed. "When he appeared."

Many council members shifted in their seats, Windu leaned forward, while Yoda's eyes narrowed. No one made a move to do anything though, allowing the woman before them move through the tale at her own pace.

"It was definitely a human, I would say it was a teenage boy, not very tall, with messy black hair." Dr. Numiru continued. "He tried to talk to the thugs, as if warning them. I was really surprised... The thugs were rather big. They laughed at the boy and wanted to beat him, but he threw them away with such power... without even lifting a finger."

"It doesn't look very Sith to me." said Master Plo-Koon. "Any Jedi can do that."

"Yes, master Jedi." the doctor nodded. "But when he looked at me... his eyes were shining orange, almost red. I studied wars with the Sith of old extensively in university. Only Sith have these eyes."

"What happened next?" Master Windu inquired.

"I- I was terrified," Dr. Numiru replied, looking down, "I called him Sith, told him to stay away, hoping he would rebuke my claim... I couldn't believe the Sith still existed, I still can't. To my surprise, he simply walked away."

"Thank you we do, Dr. Numiru." Master Yoda said. "Free to go you are."

Dr. Numiru recognized dismissal, when she heard one. Besides, she has never wanted to interfere in the Jedi matters. She nodded respectfuly and left.

"Do you believe her claims?" Windu asked, when the doors closed.

"Dr. Numiru isn't known for speculations." Master Shaak Ti said. "I read a number of her works." she added after questioning glances from some members of the council.

"On the other hand, doctor herself confessed to have been in shock." Master Plo-Koon argued. "It may have clouded her judgement."

"I agree." nodded Master Ki Adi Mundi. "A boy with red eyes and some force powers, while definitely enough to warrant an investigation, is not enough to support doctor's claims... at least not yet."

"What is your opinion, Master Yoda?" Mace asked, looking at the frowning grandmaster. Yoda hummed.

"Unusual for a Sith this behavior is." he replied. "Investigate this matter personally I will."

"Pesonally?" Ki Adi Mundi asked, bemused. "This is-"

"Final my decision is." Yoda said, raising his hand. "The will of the Force this is. Feel the shroud around us I do."

xxx

"Let us start thus staff meeting." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, let us get on with it _already._ " Vowrawn drawled. "Some of us actually have something to do besides wasting time on pointless chatter."

Dumbledore sighed. Severus has always been like this. So imlatient when it comes to school matters. He decided not to reply, just to spare himself the drama.

"Very well, first, we will discuss general performance of the students. Minerva, if you will begin..."

Vowrawn sat and listened to people rambling on about meaningless things. They occasionaly praised his emperor. That was when the old Sith thanked his emperor for giving him this body. Snape was a snarky bitter man, who had no patience for his job and was known to have rotten character. Therefore, no one paid any mind to him when he sulked in his chair and just watched everyone with disinterest.

When the nuicanse was finally over, Vowrawn stood up with everyone and was almost out of the classrom, when Dumbledore called him. "Severus, if you will stay for a bit."

"Of course, headmaster." Vowrawn replied, taking his seat at the table again and levelling an intense look at Dumbledore. When the door closed, the headmaster waved his wand and the Sith felt wards rising around the room. "What would you like to discuss, headmaster?"

"Severus, I have some rather disconcerting information." Dumbledore said, staring at his hands. Vowrawn kept his face blank. "It's about Harry."

"What has this arrogant show-off done this time?" Vowrawn sneered.

"I worry for Harry, Severus." Albus sighed. "His aptitude for mind arts is frightening." Vowrawn wanted to snort, as if his emperor had shown any of his real power to those wizards, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. "And his friends stopped giving me reliable information early in the year."

"You're worried about the lack of intelligence on the boy." the Sith drawled.

"Among other things." Dumbledore nodded, looking at his potions master. "Ghosts have been coming to me throughout the year." Vowrawn raised a skeptical eyebrow at this. "I know, Severus, it sounds outlandish, but it is the truth. They accused Harry of being the root of evil in the Universe. I refused to believe them, but after Harry's performance, I can no longer be a spectator."

"What do you want of _me_ , headmaster?" Vowrawn asked, eyebrow still raised.

"I want you to keep tabs on the boy. Make him angry, let him slip." Dumbledore said.

"Potter stopped reacting to my jabs months ago." Vowrawn replied. "I don't know how to press his buttons anymore."

"Then just keep an eye on him, Severus." Albus rested his chin on his hands. "We can't allow Harry fall to darkness."

"As you wish." Vowrawn stood up. "If there is nothing else?"

"You may go, Severus." Dumbledore nodded.

"Headmaster." the Sith inclined his head slightly, and left the old man to his thoughts.

xxx

It was refreshing, Vowrawn decided, to serve directly the emperor. He had been a membef of the Dark Council for decades and was used to intrigues, deception and underhanded means. He used them regularly in fact.

When he died about 3500 years ago, his spirit did not become one with the force. Like so many Sith before him, Vowrawn was confined to this tomb. Boredom was his only companion. That is, until the emperor came.

Vowran could not believe his senses. The emperor's presence was unmistakable, but the old Sith still could not believe his eyes, when he saw a young teenager strall casually in his tomb. The emperor gave him a choice: serve or be left in the tomb for eternity. It was one of the easiest choices in Vowrawn's (after)life.

Now here he was. Serving the emperor, without any deception, any power plays. And if Vowrawn serves well, perhaps his emperor will reward him.

Most recently his master asked Vowrawn for assistance in grooming his pet project aka Draco Malfoy. Severus Snape was the boy's godfather and the closest thing to family he had in the castle. Vowrawn was supposed to take the phrase "cold shoulder" to new heights.

xxx

In the Chamber of Secrets Harry sat mulling over his past actions, since he regained control over his body.

First were Ron and Hermione. It was logical that he converted them, otherwise the pair would have remained spies for Dumbledore. Now they are his supporters and tools. The disconcerting fact was that he actually cared for them. Valkorion would not pay them any more attention than he paid to that CEO of Czerka. But he actually cared for Ron and Hermione.

Second, Severus Snape. The glaring "Harry Potter" mark on his actions. Valkorion would have never acted so recklessly. He would not have destroyed Snape... He would have waited and done something like this only when there was no risk for himself. What was he thinking in that antechamber. Dumbledore could have easily noticed something amiss during Harry's and Snape's conversation in Harry's mindscape. This wasn't an action of the Sith Emperor who has lived for five millenia; this was an action of an angry teenager.

What was this?! He was fairly certain that the ritual he underwent on Nathema this summer released him from the Harry Potter mask. It seems that things were more complicated. He would have to investigate this further. But he would do this later, right now there were pesky wizards to handle.

It was quite amusing to watch the students of Hogwarts shift their opinions on Harry Potter. The start of the year was normal, nobody paid him more attention than to any other student. Then came the Goblet incident. All of the school turned against him, calling him a cheater or a liar. But Harry did not even notice, at least until Hermione mentioned it. That wasn't a big loss, Harry had no interest in schoolyard politics. The first task and the way Harry completed it, made him a hero again. The students of Hogwarts sang him praises, some even apologized... Not that Harry cared. Everything that happened in Hogwarts, everything that was going to happen - was a means to an end.

"How was this, master?" Draco asked Harry, turning off his lightsaber. Harry glanced at the boy with disinterest etched on his face. He was glad to see supressed disappointment and fury on the blonde's face. Really, Draco is just like Arcann, though weaker, both in mind, the force and body.

"Again." was all the emperor said, picking up a datapad and ignoring his student. Draco gritted his teeth and activated his lightsaber once more.

An hour later, after a seething Draco Malfoy left the Chamber, Harry closed his eyes and called Hrmione and Ron from the inner sanctum of the Chamber of Secrets, where the pair now practiced.

"Show me what you have learned." Harry ordered. A wave of his hand and a dozen dummies appeared around the teens.

Ron ignited his lightsaber and started volently cut down every dummy he could see. Harry was pleased that the redhead not only utilized his weapon, but also the force. He would lift his "opponents" into the air and throw them at his saber.

Hermione's approach was fundamentally different. She called upon tne force, not even bothering to use her lightsaber. Golden lightning, lightning blasts and force blasts reduced the dummies to rubble in seconds.

Harry fel pride for the pair rising in his chest, and frowned. He had never experienced pride for another's accomplishments. This was weird, strange and unnatural. He had to investigate what his latest ritual on Nathema did... and fast.

"Well done." he said, after snapping from depressing thoughts. "Now that you understand more about the Force and the Galaxy, I can explain some things to you..."

It was almost time to tell the pair exactly who they were dealing with, but Harry had to find that out first. And find out he will...

* * *

 **AN: Once again, many thanks to Thundramon for proofreading this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14 Revelations of Nathema

Chapter 14. Revelations of Nathema

Harry sat in the new throne room on Iokath. The world was slowly being rebuilt, so when he ordered construction of the Imperial Palace, no problems occured. It wasn't finished, but the throne room was ready for use. Harry tapped a number of buttons and a big hologram of Mandalore appeared before him.

"Why do you even bother with this little planet?" SCORPIO, who had just entered the hall, asked.

"Mandalore has influence over two thousand neutral systems." Harry commented. "If we win this planet, cotrolling their neighbours will be easier."

"Is this not irrelevant? You command the eternal armada." SCORPIO replied.

"Perhaps." Harry nodded. "But it is too early for us to show ourselves to the greater galaxy. We will wait for the Republic to tear itself apart first." he tapped his fingers against the armrest of the throne. "Besides, one cannot rule an empire or control the galaxy by force alone... A web of diplomatic relations could be just as useful as the Eternal Fleet."

"We have no intelligence on when the Sith will make their move." the droid remarked.

"Soon." Harry nodded. "Give them approximately five years. For now monitor the chancellor's communications. Let's find his apprentice."

"Very well." SCORPIO nodded. "I will have our satellites hack into the Senate tower communications."

"Oh, and have my shuttle prepared." Harry said. "I have business on Nathema."

xxx

Harry one again walked the surface of his true homeworld. The landscape was just as dead and boring as it was months ago. The planet was a wound in the force, its void wanted to devour every bit of life on the surface. Any other being would have gone mad already, but Harry was no ordinary man.

For the Immortal Emperor, this was the perfect place for what he was going to do. This place was free of any interfering elements, such as the Force. Hopefully, he will be able to find answers now. Harry sat cross-legged on the sand and meditated. He dived deep into his mind.

Familliar landscape met him. A rocky island, floating above Zakuul, its spires piercing the atmosphere and reaching open space. He looked around. Nothing was there, aside from the ususal throne. He grumbled. He would have to go deeper.

A ladder to the surface of the planet below constructed itself immediately. With a sigh Harry started his descend. He tried to sense the surface in the meantime. He was successful. There was a living signature, but he wasn't able to pinpoint it.

Finally he reached the surface of Zakuul, but just as he stepped on it, his appearance changed. He looked just like Valkorion now. He shrugged and tried to sense another living presence again. There it was, in the Royal Spire. Valkoriom's eye twitched.

"That little..." he murmured and stomped in the direction of the tallest spire on the planet.

xxx

"You've got some nerve." Valkorion commented as he stepped into the throne room. Now that there was no throne - it seemed so empty.. However, instead of the throne, a boy stood on the central platform. He was looking off into space, the emperor's voice startled him. He turned to face the intruder.

"I do not believe, that the word "intruder" describes me correctly." Valkorion commented dryly.

"Yes it does!" the boy shouted angrily. "You tricked me into giving up my body!" green eyes glared at the orange.

"Your body?" Valkorion's appearance shifted into Harry. "This is _my_ body. You are just a mask I created to trick everyone around me into thinking I was but a toddler."

"You're lying!"

"Oh, I am not." Harry clasped his hands behind his back and started walking closer to the throne platform. "But you are resilient, I'll give you that."

"I will take my body back!" the boy snarled. His body was tense, ready to strike if needed. "You can't hold me here forever!"

"Yes I can." Harry raised his palm, the boy was lifted in the air in a crucified position. "You've made a nuisance of yourself already, having me actually care about Ron and Hermione or attack Snape. I will not allow it to continue." The boy growled and continued glaring at Harry defiantly. Harry chuckled. "Ah, defiant to the end... Relentless hero..." he chuckled again. "I think Carbonite should solve this little problem, don't you agree?"

"It won't hold me forever." the boy hissed.

"It won't." Harry nodded, and went to the lift, the boy floating behind him.

xxx

On Nathema, Harry opened his eyes. He sighed. Freezing the mask in carbonite was just a temporary solution, Harry knew that. Back in the summer, the mental manifestation of Valkorion managed to trick the mask into going through a certain ritual.

When this body was just a year old, it was put in mortal peril, courtesy of Voldemort and his annoying killing curse. Having two almost separate minds in one body was dangerous, it was a very delicate situation. The killing curse upset that fragile equilibrium, causing both consciousnesses go on a collision course. Add to this a small part of Voldemort's soul... And you get a mess.

Valkorion, however, was a master in everything, concerning one's essense, so he was able to prevent a total collapse of all minds within his new body, but it came with a price. He destroyed Voldemort's soul, yes, he also saved the body from dieing after taking the killing curse. All these activities drained him. He was unable to stop the mask from claiming the body and forcing Valkorion into the subconsciousness. Over the years he managed to weaken the mask (he had to thank the boy's relatives though, they were huge help, always upsetting the mask's emotional equilibrium, thus weakening its defenses)... And then a couple of months ago, he tricked the mask into perforing one good ritual.

Nathema was a unique planet in the whole galaxy. There was almost no Force here, but what little there was, was heavily stained with Tenebrae's presence and, well, Force signature that could be called. This allowed the ritual to latch onto the familliar presence within the body of Harry Potter and bring it to the forefront of his mind. From there Valkorion was able to cast the mask deep into subconsciousness and take control of the body... He had thought that it was all, that happened. Now he knew better.

The killing curse did not just drain Valkorion, it also melted him and the mask together. That's why he was able to send the mask glimpses of his memories and powers. That is why when Valkorion took control of his body, he still had some of the mask's habits and tendencies. To add to injury, the mask wasn't destroyed... It was still there, in his mind. For now he imprisoned it, preventing its influence from spreading, but this measure was temporary. Something had to be done soon.

xxx

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said as the class was leaving her classroom, "Stay behind, Please." Said teens turned around and approached her.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked. She had a very good idea about why she and Ron were asked to stay behind.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, do either of you know where Mr. Potter is?" the old professor asked, her eyes flickering from Ron to Hermione.

"We don't really know, Professor..." Hermione replied, shifting from one leg to another. Ron stood behind her, not looking the teacher in the eye. "We haven't seen him for some time." Of course any anxiety the pair of teenagers felt, was purely histrionic. What Hermione said was a response, Harry had them remember if he were to miss any lessons. "I think I heard something about him preparing for the second task."

"Ah." McGonagall nodded. "That _is_ quite logical..." she mused. "Very well, please, tell Mr. Potter to come to my office when you see him. I need to tell him some additional things about the ball."

"We will, Professor." Hermione nodded.

xxx

It was the following evening that Hermione and Ron inforrmed Harry of McGonagall's summons.

"Thank you." he smiled fainltly. Hermione noticed that her friend had huanted look in his eyes, but wisely decided to keep her mouth shut. Which was actually quite surprising. In the past she would have grilled Harry for all the answers, but she knew that her friend had changed. He was no longer rash and irresponsible, now Harry knew what he was doing and, well, Hermione was actually a little ashamed of this line of thought, but now Harry appearrd to actually think before rushing headfirst into trouble. The new Harry was responsible enough to have his own secrets, small or big. He would tell her everything when the time was right.

It was a short walk to McGonagall's office and very soon Harry found himself in the transfiguration classroom.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked neutraly.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." she looked up from many papers on her desk, her eyes narrowed. "Do, come in." As Harry approached her table, the professor saw fit to start the conversation. "Mr. Potter, why did you skip all of the lessons today?"

"I am a Triwizard Champion, Professor," Harry replied calmly, "I can skip whatever lessons I want, to prepare for the tournament."

McGonagall's lips pursed harder, and her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. Her disapproval was apparent, but absolutely irrelevant as Harry met her stare.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." the woman sighed. "But even despite your improvements this year, I do not approve of skipping lessons. But enough of that. I actually wanted to tell you about the Yule Ball." Harry blinked. "Yes, Potter, you will have to dance. As a champion you must participate in the opening waltz. Thus you need a partner and skills. If you don't know how to dance, the lessons will be on Sundays, at 3 pm."

"Thank you, professor." Harry nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all." McGonagall turned to her papers again. "You may go, Mr. Potter."

"Good evening, Professor." Harry said as he left the classroom.

As Harry navigated the halls of Hogwarts, he was in thinking on this Yule Ball. This development was unpleasant. Oh, he wasn't afraid of being dateless, he just didn't know any Earth dances. He was proficient enough when it came to zakuulan dances... but this planet - it was new to him. Perhaps he could rip the knowledge out of someone's mind... Oh well, he pitted galactic superpowers against each other for the sake of his own convenience, a dance was nothing to him.

xxx

Master Yoda settled into a meditation. He spent previous two weeks lurking around the deepest and darkest corners of Corusant, searching for the mysterious "Sith". He caught faint whispers of the mysterious person's presense from the sight where Dr. Ko'ri Numiru was attacked. These whispers led him to.. nowhere.

This entire investigation was a rather humbling experience for the grandmaster of the Jedi order. He was supposed to be the wisest, the most proficient one with the force, yet even he was clueless about the goings on around him. One thing, however, was curoius... During one of the meditations Yoda could practically grasp the shroud of the dark side, he caught a glimpse, a faint whisper of it. It encompassed the entire planet, and the Jedi temple was the lone beacon of light in the eye of the raging storm of darkness that was Corusant. This led the old master to one conclusion - he needed to leave the planet, possibly the Corusant system if he wished to see clearly through the force.

With determination to rival the force of gravity and the controlled curiosity if a seven-year-old Yoda took his fighter and left for Alderaan.

The planet was just as beautiful as it had always been, the sea of green washing against the gleaming peaks of mountains and chrystaline spires of the cities. It was rather amazing how the same humans, that turned Corusnat into a huge metal sphere, were also able to live in harmony with nature and fit in it so casually and so naturally.

Yoda's fighter landed in the ruins of Elysyum - a collection of old abandoned vaults, owned in the ancient times by Aldaraanian nobility. It hasn't been in use for almost 3500 years, since the end of the Alderaanian Civil War. Ever since house Organa, with support of the Republic, took the throne of Alderaan, all big conflicts ceased. The last three thousand years have been peaceful for the planet. The nobles, now not afraid of their castles being destroyed, preferred to transfer their wealth into said catsles. Elysium became a distant memory and an artifact of old uneasy and restless times.

Force-wise Elysium was neutral, as light as it was dark, courtesy of many Jedi and Sith artifacts, stored there long ago. This was the sole reason Yoda chose this site instead of a Jedi enclave in House Organa territory. Light was too vibrant there, it would destroy his hold on the whisper of trails of the one he was searching for. Darkness would simply dissolve and consume the delicate thing. No, he needed something more subtle and calm, someplace balanced in the force. Therefore Elysium was perfect. Whoever that mysterious "Sith" was, Yoda will have to find him in the dusk.

As Yoda sat there, immersing himself in the force, he heard whispers, comming from Corusant, a web that hid everything from him in a gentle, yet unyielding embrace. Even the presence he was searching for was obscured by the web, those fragile threads, that fall apart the moment you look at them, entangled and lost in the void.

Yoda attempted to pierce the web, but the moment he did, the trails he was holding on to dissolved into nothingness. However there was some progress, he heard just one word before the shroud repaired itself, just one word that rang in the chorus of faint deceptive whispers... "Zakuul"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **First of all, thanks to Thundramon for proofreading this chapter!**

 **I can't really reply to any reviews I recieved, but if you feel that you need a reply from me, PM me.**


End file.
